UNA SEMANA EN LAS MONTAÑAS
by Pily-chan
Summary: Historia situada despues del final de LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE TOMOYO y antes del epilogo. Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran hacen un viaje el cual sera sumamente especial, sobre todo para los dos primeros, lean y descubran por que. CAP. 4 lemon. TERMINADA
1. Capítulo 1

NOTAS INTRODUCTORIAS:

Este fic se sitúa antes del epílogo hecho en el fic "LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE TOMOYO". Es decir, después de vencer a Julián y el anuncio del compromiso de Sakura y Shaoran. Espero que los disfruten y aclaro que en este capítulo no hay lemon, (si acaso al final se toparán con un ligerísimo lime) así que siéntanse en completa libertad de leerlo.

GRACIAS

Capítulo 1

-¡Un viaje a las montañas! Amor, gracias. No pudiste haber tenido una mejor idea... -dijo la chica de ojos azules sumamente emocionada mientras dejaba de lado su cámara de video y abrazaba a su novio.

-Sabía que te agradaría pasar las vacaciones de invierno aquí. Eres una excelente esquiadora, así que... -contestó el chico mientras rodeaba la cintura de ella y se inclinaba para darle un beso en los labios.

-¡Bien, bien, tórtolos, sepárense! Aun tenemos que llegar a las cabañas y desempacar.

-¡Shaoran, déjalos en paz!

-Así es, lindo descendiente, aprovecha ahora que Kinomoto no está cerca para proteger a su hermana...

-Eriol, ahora eres tú el fastidioso...

-¡Pero mi amor, es la verdad! Touya no deja en paz a Shaoran desde que él y Sakura anunciaron su compromiso.

-Eso es cierto, pero...

-¡Bueno ya! -intervino Sakura algo fastidiada- Yo vine para divertirme, no para estar oyéndolos discutir, Eriol y Shaoran.

-Sakura tiene razón, así que si quieren, los podemos dejar a solas para que peleen todo lo que gusten.

Los jóvenes vieron que sus novias cruzaban los brazos sobre sus pechos y les daban la espalda. Eriol colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de Tomoyo y otro debajo de sus rodillas para enseguida cargarla entre sus brazos. Por su parte, Shaoran abrazó a Sakura de la cintura mientras que con su cálido aliento le susurraba:

-Tú ganas... De ahora en más sólo tendré ojos y oídos para ti, así que ignoremos a nuestros amigos.

-Vaya que eres extremista. No quería decir eso. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que te la vivas peleando con Eriol; me agradaría mucho que hicieras las paces con él.

-¡Pero no estábamos peleando!

-Bien, si no quieres hacerlo, comprendo...

-Mi cerezo... ¡Está bien! -murmuró resignado para agregar en voz alta- ¡Hey tú, Hiragizawa...!

Pero su voz resonó en el vacío, pues aparte de él y Sakura, no había nadie más allí...

-¿Y Eriol y Tomoyo?

-Por lo visto prefirieron irse y Eriol usó magia para hacerlo más rápido... -musitó Shaoran en respuesta a su novia.

-¿Lo ves? Él en verdad se molestó.

-Mi amada Sakura, tan inocente como siempre. Eriol quería estar a solas con Tomoyo, por eso se fue sin desaparecer por completo su presencia, para que nosotros no nos diésemos cuenta.

Sakura lo miró algo confundida, pero terminó aceptando que su novio tenía razón.

-¿Habrán ido a la cabaña? -se limitó a preguntar.

-Supongo que sí, porque también desapareció su equipaje. Será mejor que nosotros hagamos lo mismo.

-Espera... ¿Eso quiere decir que dormiremos en la misma cabaña? Cuando hicimos las reservaciones para las dos, yo pensé que compartiría una con Tomoyo.

-Yo creí lo mismo, pero aparentemente la reencarnación de Clow no quiere pasar frío en las noches...

-¡Shaoran Lee!

-¡Si no es mas que la verdad!

La joven de ojos verdes ya no quiso replicar más, y tomando una pequeña maleta comenzó a caminar. Shaoran la alcanzó enseguida y tras quitarle el equipaje a su novia, llegaron pronto hasta una enorme cabaña.

-Eriol, ¿qué hiciste? -preguntó la chica Daidouji al ver el sitio en que se encontraba luego de que Eriol la depositó en el piso con delicadeza.

-Dejar en paz a Shaoran... y traerte hasta un lugar más cálido, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

-No precisamente. Los hemos dejado solos y con el equipaje.

-Vamos, mi amor, no me creas tan villano. Nuestras maletas están aquí...

-¡Hiragizawa, espera un momento!

Eriol se puso tenso, si bien su voz sonaba bastante tranquila, sabía que Tomoyo sólo lo llamaba por su apellido cuando hablaba de algo muy importante; así con algo de temor y mostrando una sonrisa para no hacerlo evidente, respondió:

-Dime, cariño.

-¿No se supone que esta cabaña la ocuparían Shaoran y tú?

-Ahm... Verás, nunca llegamos a ese acuerdo.

-¿Entonces a qué acuerdo llegaron?

-Pues, a ninguno, simplemente no hablamos al respecto. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú y Sakura si lo hicieron? Si es así dímelo y le cederé el lugar a ella.

-Bueno... Ahora que lo dices, nosotras tampoco lo hicimos, pero supusimos que quedaría implícito, al menos yo sí.

-Bien, entonces, si te molesta que me quede aquí, cambiaré de lugar con ella.

-¡No...! Digo... Ejem... Es decir, no tienes que hacerlo forzosamente... Al final de cuentas... Pues... Ella y Shaoran ya están comprometidos, seguramente querrán pasar tiempo juntos.

Las palabras de Tomoyo agradaron mucho a Eriol, quien con una sonrisa sarcástica y mirada penetrante, las cuales, en combinación, ponían nerviosa a Tomoyo (cosa que él sabía perfectamente bien) respondió al comentario de ella:

-Seguramente.

-Además... a mí no me desagradaría estar más tiempo contigo. -agregó en un susurro la chica mirando de reojo al piso y a su novio.

-A mí tampoco. -Y seguía con esa mirada mientras se acercaba más y más a ella y la tomaba de la cintura.

-Pero...

Eriol levantó una ceja indicándole que siguiera.

-Si Sakura se siente incómoda, prométeme que cambiaremos.

-Lo prometo... -Murmuró mientras sellaba los labios de su amada con los suyos.

¡Qué sencillo le era perderse en la inmensidad de emociones que se acumulaban en su pecho! Esa hermosa mujer era capaz de hacer con él lo que quisiera... Simplemente él no opondría resistencia. Con todo el poder mágico y físico que poseía al ser la reencarnación de un Mago poderoso, se sentía deliciosamente vulnerable con ella entre sus brazos.

A sus veinte años comenzaban a descubrir el mundo en toda su magnificencia. Antes de conocerse verdaderamente, antes de comenzar a amarse con esa pasión que los consumía, habían escuchado hablar de esas sensaciones enloquecedoras y fascinantes que recorrían su cuerpo... ¡Qué distinto era saber y experimentar!

El amor no podía ni podrá jamás ser descrito con palabras, sencillamente es imposible encontrar en alfabeto letras que juntas se aproximen siquiera un poco a ese cosquilleo y ese calor que circula por cada centímetro de la piel y de las entrañas.

Ambos eran cultos, lectores asiduos que conocían de izquierda a derecha la teoría del amor, pero que simplemente jamás habían llevado a la práctica. No por falta de deseo, sino de valor... Se amaban y se respetaban tanto, que temían dar cualquier paso en falso, lo cual traería como consecuencia la desaprobación de su pareja.

Y ahora, cerca de la luz y el calor de chimenea encendida con anterioridad gracias a las habilidades mágicas de Eriol, solos en una habitación acogedora, rodeados de silencio y libres para demostrarse su amor... el celular que estaba dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón vibraba insistentemente. Un tanto molesto por la horrible intromisión de su amigo, se vio forzado a separarse de su novia y contestó la llamada. La voz de Shaoran del otro lado del auricular le exigía, más que pedirle, que apareciera inmediatamente en el ascensor para esquiadores.

Tomoyo escuchó a Eriol asentir y enseguida colgó la llamada:

-¿Qué... Ocurre? -preguntó dubitativa.

-Lee... Mi lindo descendiente... ¡En momentos como este desearía que Read Clow hubiese sido hijo único!

Ella sonrió.

-¿Y qué desea?

-Él y Sakura nos esperan en el ascensor de esquiadores.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, pero... ¿Qué te parecería... quedarnos aquí y... fingir demencia...? -murmuró mientras mordisqueaba con suavidad los labios de la chica.

-No, amor. No sería correcto dejarlos esperando. Vamos a cambiarnos. -respondió separándose dificultosamente de los labios y brazos de su amado.

-No es necesario... Ven, cierra los ojos.

Tomoyo hizo lo que él le pidió y luego de sentir una brisa sobre su cuerpo, al abrir los ojos se vio vestida con una chamarra lila y pantalones blancos aptos para esquiar, del mismo modo Eriol traía puesta una chamarra similar, pero de corte masculino y de color azul marino, acompañado de unos pantalones negros.

-¡Eso es ser rápido...!

-Por fortuna, no lo soy en todo...

La joven ojiazul entendió rápidamente el sentido de la frase de su novio y se sonrojó, lo cual agradó a Eriol.

-Me fascina cuando te pones así.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y respondió:

-Será mejor irnos, no quiero que Sakura y Shaoran nos estén esperando.

-Caminando nos tardaremos una eternidad, así que hagámoslo de la manera más sencilla...

-¿Magia de nuevo? ¡Ay, Eriol Hiragizawa, eres incorregible!

-Tal vez, pero así me amas, ¿o no?

-Así es... ¡Con todo y eso!

Eriol sonrió y abrazó a la chica. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron hasta el sitio en el cual Sakura y Shaoran los esperaban. Sólo que al llegar a dicho lugar, la pareja de enamorados no estaba precisamente platicando.

El joven mago vio allí una oportunidad de oro para fastidiar a su amigo chino.

-¡Vaya! De haber sabido que ellos estarían "tan ocupados", nos hubiéramos tomado nuestro tiempo, ¿no lo crees Tomoyo?

Como respuesta, la joven le dio un leve codazo en la costilla a su novio; él se limitó a subir los hombros. Shaoran y Sakura se separaron con algo de fastidio, lo cual fue más visible en el muchacho chino.

-Pues no fui yo quien desapareció sin decir nada. -contestó Lee inmediatamente.

-¡Y allí van de nuevo! -musitó Sakura.

-Bien, Eriol y Shaoran. Ya estoy cansada de escuchar sus discusiones, que aunque sé que no lo hacen con el afán de lastimarse, pues desde hace mucho tiempo son excelentes amigos, he decidido retarlos a una competencia de esquí.

-Tomoyo, ¿tú nos vas a retar? -interrogó Shaoran sorprendido.

-Sí. Bueno, si aceptan...

-Lo siento, pero yo no lo haré. Cariño, sé cuan buena eres esquiando; además de que simplemente no quiero competir contra ti, o mejor dicho, no podría hacerlo.

-Bueno Eriol, entonces, hazlo contra mí. -intervino Sakura.

-Pero aun no nos han dicho de qué se trata la apuesta.

-Sakura, dime, ¿estás conforme con el hecho de quedarte a dormir con Shaoran?

La joven Maestra de Cartas y el Jefe del Clan Lee se pusieron totalmente rojos, por lo cual Tomoyo agregó:

-Bien, lo siento Sakura, pero es necesario que el premio o el castigo sea verdadero para ambos... La apuesta es la siguiente: Si Eriol y yo ganamos (en vista de que él no quiere competir contra mí) nos quedaremos a dormir en las cabañas tal y como estamos ahora.

-¿Y si ganamos Sakura o yo?

-Ya que a Eriol últimamente le ha dado por usar magia para todo y ser más sarcástico de lo normal, si ustedes ganan él dejará de hacer ambas cosas por una semana.

-Si yo apuesto el uso de la magia, pido que Shaoran y Sakura hagan lo mismo...

Los jóvenes en cuestión se miraron y aceptaron el trato, pero Eriol aun no acababa:

-...Además querida, aquí quien sale perdiendo soy yo, pero tú no te estás jugando nada.

-Lo siento amor, pero recuerda que yo no tengo magia.

-Si ustedes pierden, tú no podrás usar tu cámara de video durante nuestra estancia aquí. -dijo Sakura sabiendo que ese castigo sí que le dolería a su amiga.

-Mhhh... Bien, me parece justo. ¿Entonces todos listos? -los jóvenes asintieron- Ah, por cierto: si Sakura o yo llegamos primero a la meta, tú y Shaoran dejarán la magia y las discusiones en paz por una semana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto. -concordaron ambos hechiceros.

Todos se prepararon tan pronto llegaron a la montaña más alta, la cual era sólo para los esquiadores avanzados. Los cuatro jóvenes eran muy buenos en el deporte, aunque obviamente Eriol y Tomoyo los superaban en experiencia, pues desde muy pequeños habían practicado el esquí.

La agilidad de Sakura era comparada con la seguridad que Tomoyo mostraba al descender de la empinada cima. Eriol avanzaba velozmente mientras que Shaoran le seguía muy de cerca, decidido a no dejarse vencer por su amigo.

Los cuatro jóvenes eran tan buenos en la competencia, que un tumulto de personas se arremolinó para verlos descender a gran velocidad. Eriol y Shaoran rebasaron a las chicas en una curva. Y sonrieron al ver que ahora sólo dependía de ellos ganar la apuesta.

A pesar de que el acuerdo no era en verdad lo que les preocupaba, su orgullo estaba en juego y no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente... Las chicas ya no representaban peligro, así que se concentraron en competir uno contra el otro...

De pronto, sin que lo esperaran, dos ráfagas de viento descendieron por su derecha e izquierda, respectivamente, permitiéndoles únicamente pestañear. Pensaron que Tomoyo y Sakura se habían quedado arriba, ¡qué tontos habían sido al confiarse!

La velocidad de ambas chicas era sorprendente, pero eso era porque su menuda figura les permitía desplazarse a mayor velocidad, así que aunque lo intentaron, Eriol y Shaoran sencillamente se quedaron atrás.

Eran los últimos metros los que faltaban y Sakura llevaba la ventaja. Tomoyo sabía que no podía perder, pues si lo hacía se quedaría sin su querida cámara de video por una semana. Además, no le disgustaba para nada pensar en el hecho de compartir por una semana la privacidad de una cabaña con su amado.

La última parte del descenso era la más difícil, pues habían varias piedras y salientes que habían que esquivar, lo cual requería de una experiencia con la que Sakura no contaba. Gracias a esta ayuda de la madre naturaleza, varios metros antes de llegar a la meta, Tomoyo le dio alcance a su amiga y enseguida la rebasó obteniendo el primer lugar. Después de ella llegó Sakura, luego Eriol y un segundo después, Shaoran.

Los aplausos se escucharon de inmediato por todo el lugar. Había sido un espectáculo muy bueno. Tomoyo se quitó las gafas para hielo y sacudió un poco su cabello. Su respiración aun estaba algo agitada cuando sintió los brazos de Eriol posarse alrededor de su cintura mientras que la levantaba del piso y le decía:

-¡Lo hiciste amor, ganamos!

-Sí... Pero en cierto modo tú y Shaoran perdieron... -luego agregó en un susurro al ver la cantidad de personas que los observaban y seguramente los escuchaban.- Dile adiós a la magia durante una semana.

-Por ti lo haré con gusto. -respondió y enseguida besó sutilmente sus labios.

-Bueno, dado que tú ganaste, y eso los convierte a Eriol y a ti en vencedores... Cumpliremos la apuesta: Sakura y yo no utilizaremos nuestras habilidades, y dormiremos tal y como habíamos quedado... -concluyó Shaoran con dignidad.

-Gracias Shaoran, no esperaba menos de ti.

-¡No sé ustedes, pero después de este ejercicio me dio mucha hambre!

-Querida Sakura -comentó Eriol- Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Kerberos ha comenzado a afectarte... Tienes un apetito muy similar al del Guardián.

Tomoyo rió disimuladamente ante las palabras de su novio, Sakura se sonrojó y Shaoran sonrió.

¡Qué feliz era el joven Lee por haber dejado a ese muñeco de felpa glotón en la casa de Sakura! Además, por fortuna Touya estaba en un congreso médico en Estados Unidos y por lo tanto, ni siquiera estaba enterado del viaje que habían planeado él y Eriol en secreto.

Por otro lado, en definitiva su futuro suegro era el mejor hombre que hubiese conocido, de hecho empezaba a ver al señor Fujitaka como el padre que no había tenido.

Aunque estudiaba la carrera de Economía y Finanzas, siempre había manifestado un especial interés por la Arqueología, y el señor Kinomoto constantemente le platicaba acerca de sus recientes excavaciones y hallazgos.

Siempre estaba dispuesto a darle consejos y era el único en la familia de Sakura que no espiaba mientras él estaba de visita en su casa.

La mañana pasó rápido, pues el grupo fue a buscar una posada en la cual pudiesen tomar un desayuno decente. Mientras estaban en una de las mesas designadas, Eriol recordó algo, y lo hizo saber de inmediato:

-¿Sabes Tomoyo? Ahora que lo pienso... Todos hemos sacrificado el emplear la magia en la competencia, pero tú seguirás usando tu cámara.

-Sí, porque yo gané, querido. -respondió orgullosa.

-Pero... -intervino Sakura- Eriol tiene razón... No te sentarían nada mal unas vacaciones en cuanto al uso de la cámara.

-¡¿Pero por qué! -preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación.

-Pongámoslo así: será un acuerdo para la sana convivencia de todos. -contestó Eriol mirándola con ternura.

-¡Ay! -dijo tratando de parecer molesta, pero cuando vio los ojos de su amado... - ¡Eriol, deja de mirarme así! ¡Eriol!... -Dio un fuerte suspiro de resignación y dijo- Bueno, pues qué remedio, acepto... Pero que conste que yo no estoy de acuerdo, porque después de todo fui yo quien ganó.

-Tu victoria nadie la discute, de hecho te aseguro que obtendrás tu premio -susurró al oído la reencarnación de Clow a su novia.

Ella le sonrió y lo besó. Shaoran tenía unas cuantas palabras que dirigirle a su amigo, pero el recordar que había perdido la apuesta lo hizo guardar silencio, lo cual agradó a Sakura y recompensó a su novio con un prolongado beso.

Regresaron a las pistas de esquí para divertirse un rato. Después, casi a las cuatro de la tarde, partieron al pueblo cercano para comer. Decididamente los chicos perdían un toque especial al limitarse en sus comentarios, pero la pasaban bien hablando de cualquier otra cosa.

A la cinco de la tarde ya empezaba a obscurecer, así que decidieron ir a sus cabañas. Tenían un poco de nervios, lo cual era más notable en Sakura y menos obvio en Tomoyo, pero Shaoran y Eriol no se quedaban para nada atrás, aunque aparentasen tranquilidad.

Cuando entraron Eriol y Tomoyo se deshicieron de su abrigadora ropa y encendieron enseguida la chimenea. Tomoyo decidió ducharse y al salir del baño lo hizo con una pijama gruesa. El frío en las montañas empezaba a hacerse más y más fuerte conforme avanzaba la noche, así que prefirieron permanecer allí el resto de la misma.

Tomoyo se sentó en un pequeño sofá frente a la chimenea mientras que Eriol se recostó en el más grande. Platicaron animadamente sobre ciertos aspectos, algunos escolares, otros personales, pero siempre sucumbían ante la tentación de asaltar los labios de su acompañante.

-¡Vaya! Este año escolar sí que fue difícil. Con todo lo que pasó en febrero ambos nos retrasamos tres meses en los estudios. -comentó el joven de anteojos.

-Sobre todo tú Eriol, porque estás en dos carreras.

-Sí, no lo discuto, pero con gusto volvería a pasar por todo eso si ese fuera el precio por poder besarte y tenerte entre mis brazos.

Tomoyo se puso de pie y se sentó junto a su amado, quitó los mechones del rostro del chico y él le sonrió mientras se pegaba al respaldo del sillón para verla mejor.

-Yo hubiera preferido que las cosas hubiesen sido más sencillas.

-Las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable, mi amor.

-Sí, pero lo inevitable no me agrada, me hace creer que no soy dueña de mi destino.

-Lo eres, tú decides el ahora, recuerda que los humanos hemos sido dotados de libre albedrío, pero también es cierto que hay aspectos de nuestra vida que no somos capaces de controlar. Hay personas a quienes es preciso que conozcas, hay lugares en los que es preciso que estés... Míralo de esta manera: Tú estás aquí, en las montañas, en esta cabaña, conmigo; tú decidiste estar aquí, pero quizás es necesaria tu permanencia en este lugar para cumplir con tu destino.

-Mhhh... Nunca lo había pensado así... Es lo bueno de estar enamorada de un chico tan inteligente como tú.

Eriol se enderezó un poco y se quitó los anteojos, dejándolos en una mesita; después rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Tomoyo y con el otro su cintura para ayudarla a recostarse junto a él en el sofá, ella con la espalda en el asiento, mientras que él estaba en la orilla y sostenía la cabeza de la chica con un brazo, al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de su amada y le susurraba:

-Y esto es lo bello de tenerte a ti.

Sin esperar un segundo más, posó sus labios sobre los de Tomoyo y comenzó a besarla de esa manera que a ella tanto le agradaba.

Eriol iniciaba saboreando sus labios sabor a miel, ambos por igual, humedeciéndolos con suavidad y delicadeza mientras los chupaba y jugueteaba con ellos. Después los mordisqueaba el inferior lentamente, sintiendo como su novia se estremecía ante este contacto.

Su mano libre permanecía unos momentos en su nuca, enredando sus dedos en la larga cabellera de la joven; a veces se detenían en sus mejillas, acariciándolas con devoción; otras tantas bajaban a lo largo de su espalda y se detenían en la cintura de la hermosa ojiazul atrayéndola más hacia él.

Tomoyo no se sentía en la Tierra cuando Eriol estaba tan cerca de ella. ¿Cómo pensar o mirar algo más si él se adueñaba de su boca y de su ser de esa forma tan sensual? Sentir que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo era glorioso. No importaba si lo hacía en un parque, en un salón de clases, en un estacionamiento, de día o de noche. Era como si Eriol la transportara a otro lugar con el simple contacto de su cuerpo.

Con él había aprendido a dar y recibir besos. Él era todo lo que una mujer pudiera esperar de un hombre: educado, culto, gentil y sobre todo un excelente caballero, amable con la gente y apasionado con ella.

Cada vez que su aliento rozaba su piel se sentía morir. Amaba que la besara de esa manera tan dulce y a la vez posesiva, pero también adoraba sentir sus labios alrededor de su cuello, llenándolo de besos y suaves mordiscos. Cuando sus manos pasaban por su rostro, sus brazos o su cintura se sentía la persona más dichosa de la Tierra. Ella no tenía más experiencia que la Eriol le había dado, pero bastaba para satisfacer la ansiedad del joven mago.

Eriol se extasiaba cuando Tomoyo se adueñaba de la situación y lo hacía enloquecer con sus suaves e inocentes besos. Se perdía en el dulce aroma de esa belleza que lo amaba. Cuando sus tersas manos tocaban sus cabellos o su rostro se sentía desfallecer, pero irónicamente esas caricias le inyectaban una vitalidad y una pasión arrebatadora. Entrelazar sus dedos y asirse a ella era increíble, sencillamente no hallaba otra palabra para definirlo.

Sus besos se profundizaban poco a poco. Él no quería dejar de tocarla, pero sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control de sus actos; ella también lo sabía, sin embargo los labios de su amado eran tan suaves y deliciosos que no quería dejar ni un solo instante de sentirlos sobre su piel.

Tanto se estaban compenetrando, que sin querer Tomoyo dejó escapar un leve gemido placentero, el cual excitó de una manera sorprendente a Eriol, pero a la vez lo alarmó... Deseando lo contrario, se apartó muy lentamente de ella y mirándola a los ojos susurró con un timbre de voz ronco, como Tomoyo jamás lo había escuchado.

-Me vuelves loco, mi amor, pero...

-Entiendo, será mejor ir a dormir. Aun no es el momento. -sentenció Tomoyo con un brillo inusual en sus hermosos ojos azules, pero sin que se perdiera ese toque de inocencia que Eriol adoraba.

Él la ayudó a incorporarse, y luego de besarla en la frente, le dijo al oído:

-El momento lo decidirás tú.

Tomoyo sonrió para enseguida darle un delicado beso en la mejilla, después partió a su habitación.

Los días en la montaña pasaron de maravilla. Una semana de diversiones sin darle cuentas de sus actos a nadie. Shaoran simplemente no podía ser más feliz: a solas, con Sakura, escuchándola reír, viendo su hermoso rostro a todas horas del día, pudiéndola abrazar y besar sin que Touya Kinomoto estuviera interviniendo a cada instante. En pocas palabras, Dios había sido sumamente gentil con él.

Sakura, luego de un difícil año escolar, se sentía muy contenta. Le había ido muy bien ese año; sus calificaciones eran altísimas y eso la convertía en la alumna más avanzada de su clase. Shaoran también había obtenido buenos resultados. Kero y su hermano no estaban allí, haciéndole la vida imposible a su querido Shaoran. Y sobre todo veía que su mejor amiga era muy feliz. Eriol le había dado a Tomoyo una poderosa razón para vivir y la sombra que antes amenazaba con cubrir la vida de la joven Daidouji había desaparecido cuando se declararon su amor. ¿Podía pedir algo más para ser completamente feliz? Definitivamente en aquel momento no.

En una de las noches en las cuales todos estaban reunidos en la cabaña de Shaoran y Sakura, se suscitó una conversación bastante amena:

-¡Sakura, no es verdad, yo no estaba rojo aquel día!

-Claro que sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-De hecho, Shaoran, yo lo tengo todo grabado. -comentó Tomoyo apoyando a su amiga.

-Así que mi lindo descendiente no supo dónde esconderse cuando el hermano de Sakura los encontró aquella tarde besándose en el parque Pingüino.

-Sí, y lo peor fue que Yukito no estaba cerca para detener a Touya. -agregó la joven ojiazul.

-Ese día me enteré de que Yukito se había tenido que quedar a cubrir el turno de la mañana y tarde en el hospital en el que hacía su servicio social, por eso fue que Touya casi se le fue encima a Shaoran cuando nos encontró en el parque.

-¿Y qué hiciste tú, Lee?

-¿Qué podía hacer, Hiragizawa? ¿Echarme a correr y dejarla sola con ese monstruo? Ese día le informamos a Kinomoto acerca de nuestro noviazgo, a pesar de que tenía pocas horas de habérmele declarado a Sakura, y aunque se fue de allí enfurecido, sólo se limitó a preguntarle a Sakura que cómo podía fijarse en un "mocoso" como yo, y a mí me advirtió que si le llegaba a hacer daño a su hermana, no volvería a ver la luz del día.

-Y tú Tomoyo, ¿cómo es que tienes todo eso en video? -interrogó Sakura ahora que pensaba detenidamente las cosas.

-Ahhmmm... Je je je... Esa es una interesante pregunta... Bueno... Es que yo... Pasaba por allí y...

-Daidouji, estuviste espiándonos ¿no es así? -fue ahora Shaoran quien preguntó.

-Sí... bueno no. Es decir, yo no diría "espiar", sólo me enteraba de cosas que probablemente mi querida Sakura no me contaría.

-¡Pero si después te conté todo lo que pasó ese día!

-Lo sé, lo sé... Es sólo que...

-Bueno ya, dejen en paz a mi Tomoyo.

-Tienes razón Eriol, mejor recordemos la cara de sorpresa que puso ella en el aeropuerto el día que regresaste. -comentó Sakura divertida.

-Y la cara que puso él cuando ella lo abrazó. -agregó el chico chino guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció esta introducción? El lemon no vendrá todavía, pero si verán unas cuantas cosas que se me pasó contar en el fic pasado... en fin, no adelantaré mucho para no opacar las sorpresas. Ah, y cuando suba el capítulo lemon lo haré con su respectiva advertencia. No quiero provocar traumas psicológicos, así que mejor aviso antes de que empiecen a leerlo.

Me he permitido robar este pequeño espacio para agradecer a quienes me dejaron un review en el final de "LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE TOMOYO" Será la última vez que me refiera a esa fic en esta historia, así que agradezco de antemano a todos los reviews que pudieran llegar después de haber subido este nuevo fic.

Ante todo, **QUIERO OFRECERLE UNA GRAAAAAN DISCULPA A SATURNO, PUES NO PUSE SU RESPECTIVO AGRADECIMIENTO EN LA NOTA FINAL DEL FIC. **Realmente lamento mucho que eso haya ocurrido, especialmente porque tú fuiste de las personas que me dejaban más reviews y de una forma consecutiva. En serio, te ofrezco mil disculpas por mi error. Quisiera responder tu review del capítulo 13 aclarándote que tanto en el anime como en el manga Sakura conoce a su bisabuelo, (sin saber quien es él) e incluso después ella le manda un regalo por su cumpleaños, y es ahí donde Fujitaka y el abuelo de Nadeshiko hacen las paces. Por ello fue que en el fic todas las asperezas que existían entre la familia Amamiya, Daidouji y Kinomoto finalmente habían sido superadas. Y por otra parte, me pareció simpático ver que Touya heredó de su bisabuelo ese carácter sobre protector para con su hermana. Aclarado lo anterior, sigamos con los demás reviews.

Zashi18: ¡Hola Flor! Tu review realmente me conmovió. Tanto que ni siquiera sé qué responderte por todos esos hermosos comentarios que has hecho sobre mi trabajo. Dicen por ahí que uno escribe lo que le gustaría leer, y como a mí también me encanta la pareja de Tomoyo y Eriol quise hacer algo que englobara esa linda pareja con un pasado, pero también con un presente. Además de que cuando supe que Eriol y Fujitaka eran parte del alma de Clow y el parecido que Nadeshiko y Tomoyo tenían dije: "Tengo que sacar algo de ahí". Así nació esta historia. Pensaba hacerla corta, pero de repente los personajes no querían dejar de hacer o de hablar... Sobre todo Julián, a quien quería como uno de esos villanos que hacen maldad y media pero por un buen motivo, sólo que no me resultó eso. Todo mundo terminó odiándolo... Quizá él tenga su regreso en una próxima historia. Por ahora te invito a que leas una semana en las montañas. No va a ser largo como el anterior, pues no habrán aventuras, pero sí será un fic cien por ciento romántico, que es lo que los seguidores de la pareja Tomoyo/Eriol queremos leer. Nuevamente gracias por todo y espero leer comentarios tuyos respecto a este proyecto. ¡Hasta pronto!

Sora angel (Light angel): Muchas gracias por todo. Tu apoyo a lo largo del fic ha sido de gran importancia para mí, y me alegra mucho saber que el final no te decepcionó. Sé que pude haber escrito otro tipo de desenlace, pero es que en serio que me encantan los finales con boda, y no me pude abstener de escribir sobre lo que tanto me gusta, especialmente porque imaginar a Eriol y Tomoyo casándose es una bella imagen. Cuenta con mi presencia en esta página, sobre todo porque hay varios proyectos en puerta, los cuales quiero adelantar todo lo posible antes de que inicien la clases. De nuevo te agradezco tu paciencia y apoyo y ¡estamos en contacto!

Undine: Y he aquí la próxima historia. Ojalá que te haya gustado el principio, porque de ser así espero seguir contando contigo en los seis o siete capítulos que dure. Gracias por aguantarme este tiempo y espero que sigas aguantándome. ¡¡Cuídate mucho y nos vemos!

Sele-chan y Alejandro: Como siempre fue un verdadero placer leer su review... Jejeje... me imagino la cara de Sele-chan uniéndose en alma a Kero y Spinel, dispuestos a hacer un alboroto si alguien osaba impedir la boda... Y créanme que estuve revisando el capítulo una y otra vez para que todo quedara perfecto... (aquí entre nos, en cuanto a la escritura se refiere soy horrorosamente perfeccionista, pues odio las faltas de ortografía, incoherencias en el drama, errores en la continuidad, en fin) Espero que Dios me perdone por ser tan obsesiva. Pero todas sus palabras me han dado muchísima felicidad. Honestamente les digo que no pensé obtener una respuesta tan linda con mi primer fic. Por favor, no se les olvide dejarme un review de esta historia. Realmente me es muy importante conocer su opinión, y sobre todo por el hecho de que es el primer lemon que escribo (y si no les gusta, juro por todos los santos que será el último). Suerte con la escuela, yo entro el 15 de agosto, por eso estoy tratando de escribir lo más que pueda en este tiempo, así empezaré a subir la historia de Ranma y otra más de Sakura, recen para que me alcance el tiempo. Finalmente, quiero que sepan que aunque no los conozca en persona, los quiero mucho y espero que estén bien. ¡¡Nos vemos!

Akirachinty: Honestamente, sí parecía en doble sentido, pero bueno, prefería pensar que te referías a lo difícil que es dejar de leer fanfics, o ver caricaturas, o algo así. Y el crosseover de Guerreras Mágicas y Sakura Card Captors no se centrará en una sola pareja, pues ahí verán juntos a Umi (Marina) y Gurú Cleff –mi pareja favorita de Guerreras Mágicas) a Fuu (Anais) y Ferio (Paris) y a Hikaru (Lucy) y Latis. Las parejas de Sakura Card Captors las dejo pendientes para que se lleven una sorpresilla. Ese proyecto todavía no es cercano, pues le daré prioridad al de Sailor Moon (en el cual estoy a la mitad) este, el siguiente de Sakura y el de Ranma... Este crosseover y una historia alterna de Sailor Moon los tengo para más adelante. Espero que me tengas paciencia y si alguna de estas series es de tu interés, ojalá te pueda ver en los reviews. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS Y SAYONARA!

MaRU-CHAN... ¡¡Ayyyy! No sé ni qué decirte... Ahora la que está conmovida soy yo... Eres de las chicas me han dejado comentarios más bonitos y más llenos de entusiasmo para continuar mostrando mis locuras... Al principio tenía miedo de mostrar lo que escribo, quizá porque eso implicaba exhibirme, pero con comentarios como los tuyos es que ahora estoy empezando mi cuarto fic en y si echas un ojo al review que respondí arriba, verás que ya no sólo es uno, sino varios los proyectos que tengo para la página. Sólo espero contar con el apoyo de personas tan lindas como tú, quienes expresan lo que sienten y lo que les parece una historia. Ah y si encuentras esa historia que te hizo llorar, dime... A mí también me encantan leer historias que me tengan al filo del suspenso o que sea muy emotivas. Muchas gracias por todo y quisiera seguir en contacto contigo para los siguientes proyectos. ¡Cuídate mucho y JA NE!


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Flash back**_

El teléfono suena insistentemente en la mansión Daidouji, hasta que la propia Tomoyo es quien levanta el auricular.

_-Buenas tardes, residencia Daidouji._

_-¿Tomoyo? ¡Hola! Habla Sakura._

_-¡Hola querida Sakura! Me sorprende que llames, ¿se te ofrece algo?_

_-Sí, es que quiero pedirte un enorme favor._

_-Claro, dime qué pasa, ¿acaso necesitas que te confeccione un vestido nuevo? ¿Tienes una cita con Shaoran? ¡No te preocupes! Tengo unos modelos con los que te verás soñada._

_-No, no, je je, no es nada de eso. -responde con una risita nerviosa y una gota en la cabeza.- Lo que pasa es que quiero saber si puedes acompañarme al aeropuerto._

_-¿Al aeropuerto?¿Para qué?¡No me digas que piensas irte de viaje! Sakura, recuerda que las clases en la Universidad empiezan la próxima semana._

_-¡No! Lo que pasa es que... Yo... Yo... Verás... ¡Ah sí! Tengo que comprar un boleto para mi papá._

_Tomoyo de inmediato capta el nerviosismo de su amiga, pero no dice nada. _

_-Claro, ¿cuando quieres ir? _

_-Hoy mismo, dentro de una hora. "No entiendo por qué Eriol me acaba de avisar que vendría; si me lo hubiese dicho antes le habría hecho una fiesta de bienvenida o algo así. Además, ¿por qué no quiere que Tomoyo se entere? Sólo me pidió que la llevara al aeropuerto sin decirle nada..."_

_-¡Sakura! ¿Estás allí?_

_-Sí, perdón, es que me quedé pensando... Entonces, ¿sí puedes acompañarme? _

_-Claro, ¿quieres que pase por ti?_

_-Si no es mucha molestia._

_-De ninguna manera, estoy en tu casa en una hora. ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Sí, aquí te espero._

_Las chicas cuelgan el auricular. Tomoyo se queda bastante pensativa, ¿por qué Sakura se había puesto tan nerviosa? Conoce perfectamente a su amiga y sabe que ella no era nada buena mintiendo, pero, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_El papá de Sakura siempre compraba sus boletos de viaje él mismo, eso si no lo hacía cualquiera de sus asistentes, así que obviamente no iban al aeropuerto por los boletos, pero entonces, ¿a qué iban?_

_Se arregla rápidamente para no hacer esperar a Sakura, y a la hora indicada toca el timbre de la casa de su amiga. _

_Sakura la hace pasar y termina de arreglarse. Convencer al pequeño Guardián para que se quedara en casa resulta una tarea difícil. De hecho sólo acepta quedarse cuando Tomoyo le promete cocinarle un pastel tan pronto estuviese de regreso. _

_Sin que lo esperasen, justo cuando salen de la casa, Shaoran toca el timbre. Sakura le abre y al ver que las chicas van de salida, le pregunta a su novia hacia donde van. La antigua Card Captor titubea al responderle, lo cual sorprende mucho al joven, así que Tomoyo toma la palabra y le dice que se dirigen al aeropuerto a comprar un boleto para el papá de Sakura, y como el medio de transporte es su auto, lo invita a que las acompañe._

_A tres años desde el regreso de Lee a Japón, él era un tanto menos huraño, pero aun celoso con su adorada Sakura, así que al ver el extraño comportamiento de su novia, no duda ni un instante en aceptar la invitación._

_Los tres jóvenes salen de la casa. El camino es silencioso, cada cual tenía varias cosas en la cabeza, así que no conversan. Una vez en el aeropuerto, lo primero que hace Sakura es revisar la lista de llegada de los vuelos, lo cual sorprende a sus acompañantes. _

_Escuchan que un vuelo acaba de aterrizar, pero no alcanzan a escuchar de donde proviene. _

_Sakura le pide a Shaoran que la acompañe a revisar algo, y le dice a Tomoyo que espere un momento. Totalmente sorprendida ante el repentino abandono de su amiga, ella acepta._

_Tan pronto están a solas, Shaoran le dice:_

_-Esa presencia tan poderosa es la del Mago Clow, ¿no es así?_

_-Sí, lo es, ¿la sientes?_

_-Por supuesto que sí. Así que por eso estamos aquí, porque Hiragizawa regresaría. ¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste Sakura? -pegunta muy serio._

_-Pues yo también me acabo de enterar. Eriol me llamó hace unas horas y me pidió que trajera a Tomoyo aquí sin decirle nada._

_-¿A Tomoyo? Es decir, tú no te quedaste de ver con él ni nada parecido..._

_-Ay, Shaoran, ¿qué creíste? ¿Que me iba a ver con Eriol a solas sin que tú estuvieras enterado?_

_-Bueno, pues... Es que estabas comportándote bastante extraña, además, ¿por qué me mentiste cuando te pregunté a dónde ibas?_

_-¡Por Tomoyo! Recuerda que ella no debía enterarse._

_-Bien... En ese caso te pido perdón Sakura. No debí haber dudado de ti._

_-No te preocupes, tenias razones para desconfiar. Ahora sólo ayúdame a encontrar a Eriol_

_Caminan por la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Tokio, pero Eriol aun no aparece; extrañamente él ha escondido su presencia y sin magia se les complica encontrarlo. _

_Tomoyo aun no comprende el proceder de Sakura: la había llevado allá con mentiras, Shaoran no estaba enterado de nada, se había ido a buscar quien sabe que cosa y la había dejado sola._

"_Bueno, quizá ella tiene algún asunto importante que arreglar" piensa la joven Daidouji, y por ello, en vez de aburrirse y quejarse, prefiere caminar y visitar las tiendas que había dentro. _

_En el aparador de una tienda de antigüedades encuentra una muñeca de porcelana hermosa. Su mamá le había regalado varias desde que era pequeña. Tenía una colección impresionante de ellas, pero ésa de la vitrina tiene algo especial. Es de cabello negro, tez blanca y unos ojos de color azul cielo. Su diminuto vestido es violeta y de un diseño bastante interesante y hermoso, al igual que los accesorios que la acompañan. Se parece a otras tantas que tiene en su casa, pero definitivamente esa posee un toque que las otras no. _

_Es la más costosa de todas, quizá por el material, o por los delicados y perfectos trazos que mostraba el rostro, pero decide que esa muñeca sería de ella._

_Entra a la tienda y pide que se la muestren; comprueba que realmente era una obra de arte..._

_-Se ve que es usted conocedora, esta muñeca es de mediados del siglo XIX, pero como se dará cuenta, está en perfecto estado. El precio es bastante alto, pero bien vale la pena..._

_Tomoyo siente de pronto un leve escalofrío, y de soslayo ve que alguien entra a la tienda, pero le parece descortés dejar a la joven vendedora hablando sola, así que la sigue escuchando._

_-...nos llegó ayer desde Londres._

_-Así que esta pequeñita también es londinense... -murmuró._

_-¿Perdone?_

_-¡No, nada! ¿La podría poner en una caja? Me la llevo._

_-Por supuesto. _

_La dependienta se aleja de Tomoyo y metió a la muñeca en su caja, después en una bolsa de papel y regresa con el paquete._

_Cuando Tomoyo pretende sacar de la cartera su tarjeta de crédito, recuerda que está se ha quedado en el auto, así que da un suspiro de resignación._

_-Olvidé en mi automóvil la cartera, ¿podría esperarme diez minutos? Enseguida regreso._

_Da media vuelta luego de recibir la respuesta afirmativa de la chica. Pero antes de poder dar siquiera un paso, escucha una voz varonil, la cual, curiosamente, le parece conocida, que dice:_

_-¿Me podría dar el precio de la muñeca que la señorita estaba viendo?_

_-Cla... Claro, cuesta $1,000.00 dólares. -responde la muchacha con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al observar a su interlocutor._

_-Démela, por favor._

_-Pero... -musita la vendedora, sin embargo, luego de ver los hermosos ojos azules de aquel atractivo muchacho y su cautivadora sonrisa, no opone mayor resistencia, y aunque ve a Tomoyo sorprendida, hace la venta. _

_La joven Daidouji sigue la escena unos instantes más y aunque no observa con detenimiento al joven que había adquirido la muñeca, al menos desea que quien fuera que recibiera ese hermoso regalo lo valorara._

_Sale de la tienda algo triste por no haber comprado lo que quería, pero prefiere no darle importancia al asunto y toma asiento para esperar a Sakura y Shaoran. _

_Alguien se sienta junto a ella, y de nuevo un escalofrío le recorre la espalda... ¿Acaso se iba a resfriar?_

_-La joven que recibirá este regalo lo valorará, de eso estoy seguro. -dice quien está a su lado._

_-¿Disculpe? -contesta sorprendida._

_-Eso fue lo que deseaste cuando viste que la compraba, ¿no es así?_

_Voltea a verlo en ese momento: es el mismo chico de la tienda. Trae con él un par de maletas, y viste un pantalón negro acompañado de una camisa crema. Usa anteojos y sus ojos son de un hermoso color azul. Es muy parecido a..._

_-¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso?-comienza a tutearlo sin darse cuenta._

_-No lo sé, sólo lo siento, lo percibo. -responde con una sonrisa, una que Tomoyo recuerda perfectamente bien. _

_¡No era posible! Ése chico estaba utilizando..._

_-Magia, así es. Veo que tienes una memoria espléndida._

_Tomoyo abre los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de quien estaba frente a ella._

_-¡¿E- Eriol... Es decir, Hiragizawa!_

_-Así me llamo... -contesta con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué haces en Japón? ¿Hay algún problema con Sakura?_

_-Ninguno, sólo decidí cambiar de ambiente. _

_-Pero, no entiendo. ¿Por qué Sakura no me dijo que a eso veníamos al aeropuerto?_

_-Quería sorprenderte... Sorprenderlos -se corrige._

_-Lo haz hecho, te lo aseguro._

_-Haz cambiado mucho Daidouji. Te recordaba linda, pero ahora eres en verdad hermosa. Basta con verte y ver las miradas que te dirigen los hombres aquí presentes._

_Tomoyo se avergüenza de inmediato. Varias veces le han dicho que lo bella que es, pero nunca creyó que escucharía esas palabras del chico al que quería, el chico que había tratado de olvidar durante mucho tiempo, sin conseguirlo._

_Trata de reponerse de la sorpresa y cambiar el tema, por lo cual atina decir:_

_-Gracias. Aunque el tiempo pasa rápido, la última vez que te vi fue cuando nos visitaste el día en que Sakura, Shaoran y yo nos graduamos de la secundaria, hace tres años. _

_-Así es, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces, creo que todos hemos cambiado._

_-Debe ser así. Tú también luces diferente, aunque en esencia creo que sigues siendo el mismo; igual de bromista que cuando éramos niños, porque puedo apostar que quien quiso mantener tu regreso en secreto fuiste tú, no Sakura. _

_-Acertada como siempre. _

_-Y ahora que lo pienso, me sorprende que Sakura y Shaoran no estén aquí ya. Debieron de haber sentido tu presencia..._

_-Definitivamente sigues siendo la misma Daidouji que conocí, no se te escapa nada. _

_-Espera, si no nos han encontrado es porque tú no haz querido, ¿no es así?_

_-Exacto. _

_-¿Por qué? Supongo que tienes deseos de verlos; además, la muñeca debe ser para Sakura, ¿o no?_

_-No. ¿Te imaginas la cara de Lee si llegase a darle un obsequio a su novia?_

_-Je je, puedo darme una idea. Pero no entiendo por qué la compraste. ¿Acaso eres coleccionista?_

_-No. Te dije que quien recibiera esta muñeca valoraría el obsequio, y no conozco a nadie que cumpla esa tarea... excepto tú. _

_-¿Yo?_

_-Sí, tú. Pensabas comprarla y yo te la he quitado de entre las manos para obsequiártela. _

_-Pero no tenías por qué hacerlo, Hiragizawa, no era necesario. _

_-Más que tener que hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Así que por favor, acéptala. _

_-Pero..._

_-Por favor. _

_-¡Mu... Muchas gracias! _

_Al darse cuenta de que esas palabras no son suficientes para expresar la felicidad de su alma, no tanto por el regalo, sino por volver a ver a Eriol, Tomoyo lo abraza y se hunde en ese olor tan delicioso que el muchacho despide._

_Por primera vez a sus dieciocho años, Eriol siente un extraño calor en sus mejillas que no logra detener. Aunque duda al principio, también estrecha a la joven en sus brazos, y la sensación le agrada. Nunca imaginó que su obsequio haría tan feliz a Tomoyo, definitivamente lo haría más seguido, porque lo que estaba sintiendo era verdaderamente encantador. _

_-¡Se ven tan lindos así! ¿No opinas lo mismo Spi? ¡Por fin te veo sonreír con sinceridad, después de tanto tiempo, Eriol!_

_La sonora voz de la joven que ha gritado prácticamente a mitad del aeropuerto, pertenece a Nakuru Akizuki, la falsa identidad de la guardiana Rubí Moon. Los chicos se separan algo avergonzados ante la presencia de sus amigos, pues Sakura y Shaoran también están allí._

_-Ehm... Nakuru, por favor... Daidouji, supongo que también recuerdas a mi guardiana. _

_-Claro que la recuerdo, señorita Akizuki, es un verdadero gusto volver a verla después de tanto tiempo._

_-A mí también me alegra estar de regreso en Tomoeda y volver a ver a usted, a Sakura, a sus amigos, y sobre todo a mi queridísimo Touya._

_Una gota de sudor corre por la cabeza de todos los presentes. Indudablemente sería a ser necesario decirle a la bella guardiana que el hermano de Sakura tenía bastante tiempo saliendo con el joven Tsukishiro._

_-¿Y por cuánto tiempo van a estar aquí? -es lo primero que quiere saber Lee._

_-Indefinidamente. -responde con rapidez Eriol, y para evitar más cuestionamientos en cuanto al tema, enseguida agrega-. Pequeña Sakura, no cabe duda que el tiempo pasa rápido, estás mucho más bella que la última vez que te vi._

_-Gracias Eriol -contesta toda roja- Tú también te ves muy bien._

_-Y tú, mi querido descendiente, haz cambiando físicamente, pero resulta evidente que tu cariño y sobreprotección por tu novia es igual, o quizá mayor, que cuando estudiábamos la primaria. ¿Qué dices, me equivoco Daidouji?_

_-Estás en lo correcto._

_-¡Bueno ya, es hora de irnos! -responde muy serio el muchacho chino._

Fin del flash back 

-¿Shaoran, acaso crees que olvidaría lo que sentí cuando volví a ver al amor de mi vida, después de tanto tiempo? -contestó Eriol, dirigiéndole una amorosa mirada a su novia.

-He ahí otro punto, ¿por qué si ambos se querían desde aquel momento, esperaron que pasara un año para estar juntos? Pudieron haberse ahorrado todos esos problemas si hubiesen hablado desde el principio con la verdad.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! -dijo con la voz muy en alto Tomoyo, algo raro en ella y que definitivamente sorprendió a los que estaban allí presentes, pero nadie pudo decir nada, pues ella continuó con su discurso.- Shaoran, te recuerdo que pasó poco más de un año para que tú le hablaras a Sakura sobre tus sentimientos; además, si Eriol no los hubiese encerrado en el elevador el día de la convención de ositos de felpa, ni siquiera se hubieran empezado a llamar por sus nombres.

-Amor... -dijo Eriol tratando de llamar la atención de su novia.

-Pero en aquellos tiempos, cuando teníamos **10 años** -dijo recalcando lo último- ustedes fueron quienes insistieron en que le confesara mis sentimientos a Sakura. Tú directamente y Eriol con sus artimañas. -le respondió Shaoran poniéndose de pie y apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

-Shaoran... No es... -trató de decir Sakura, pero Tomoyo no la dejó continuar.

-¿Y lo conseguimos? ¡No! Tuvieron que pasar un sin fin de calamidades para que eso ocurriera. Y eso fue nuevamente gracias a que mi Eriol puso a prueba a Sakura. -respondió adoptando la misma posición que su interlocutor.

-Amor... -repitió Hiragizawa, sin embargo ella seguía enfrascada en la "conversación" con Shaoran.

-Querrás decir que la puso en peligro.

-Shaoran Lee... -musitó Sakura, pues la discusión entre su novio y su mejor amiga era en verdad acalorada.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Él lo tenía todo bajo control.

-Amor... -Eriol seguía insistiendo y tomó a Tomoyo de la cintura para invitarla a tomar asiento nuevamente. Por primera vez veía a Tomoyo dispuesta a vencer en esa disputa verbal.

-Sí, él lo controlaba todo mientras nosotros luchábamos desesperadamente. Además Tomoyo, tú no recuerdas nada porque en ese momento estabas placidamente dormida. Claro, él no se iba a arriesgar a que te pasara nada, mientras que nosotros nos jugábamos la vida en su absurda prueba final.

-¡Bueno ya! -gritó Sakura.- Shaoran Lee, Tomoyo Daidouji, qué caso tiene esta discusión si al final de cuentas estamos aquí, los cuatro, más felices que nunca porque al fin somos libres de decirle a nuestra persona especial que tan grande es nuestro amor.

-Además, todos tuvimos que pasar por pruebas muy difíciles para conseguirlo. Shaoran y Sakura vivieron el enfrentamiento que tuvieron conmigo y después la aparición de la carta vacío. Nosotros, mi adorada Tomoyo, nos enfrentamos a Julián, nos enteramos del pasado que nos unió y aceptamos nuestro amor.

-Sí, tienen razón. Lamento haberte gritado Tomoyo.

-No, no te preocupes Shaoran, yo también me puse bastante histérica. Discúlpame. –reconoció la muchacha bastante avergonzada por ese exabrupto.

-Créeme amor, hasta a mí me diste miedo. Creo que ya no pondré a prueba tu gentil temperamento.

-¡Eriol!

-Era una broma. Cielo, será mejor irnos, ya es de noche y sin magia, no quiero arriesgarte andando por la oscuridad de las montañas.

-Claro... Hasta mañana Sakura; adiós Shaoran, que descansen.

La joven pareja salió de la cabaña tomados de la mano mientras que Sakura y Shaoran los despedían desde la puerta. En ese instante, la maestra de cartas pareció tener una visión de lo que sería el futuro. Indudablemente el algún momento de sus vidas, ella y Shaoran, su futuro esposo, despedirían desde el umbral de su próximo hogar a sus amigos.

Por su parte, Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron a la cabaña y tras una pequeña sesión de besos, se retiraron a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Hay palabras que expresen la vergüenza que me da presentarme frente a ustedes después de todo este tiempo que he estado ausente? Creo que no...

Realmente lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y quisiera darles los motivos, pero no quiero aburrirlos con ellos. Mejor pasemos a los reviews que tan gentilmente me dejaron.

TAMAYO-CHAN: ya he tenido la oportunidad de conversar contigo en msn y me alegra mucho saber que aun cuento contigo en esta aventura. Tu fic está muy bueno, y espero que subas pronto. ¡Suerte para ti también y hasta pronto!

UNDINE: como siempre es muy grato saber que sigues apoyando mis fic... Bueno, nuestra pareja favorita es Tomoyo y Eriol y mientras tengamos en común ese gusto, creo que seguiremos en contacto. Este fic va a ser mucho más corto que el otro, y ojalá que puedas enriquecerme con tus comentarios... muchas gracias por todo... nos vemos.

ZASHI18: Te agradezco desde el alma todos esos halagos... Cada vez que leo un review tuyo termino con una sonrisa. Y eso me motiva a hacer más fics para personas como tú, quienes realmente disfrutan de esta forma de expresión... Y a Eriol... bueno, a él lo describo como describiría al hombre de mis sueños (y el de muchas otras chicas, incluida tú, por supuesto, ¿o no?) Te deseo toda la suerte de mundo con lo de tu examen. ¡Tú puedes! Los exámenes dan miedo al principio, pero por lo general nos sorprendemos al danos cuenta de que no son tan horrorosos como aparecían en nuestras pesadillas. Espero que cuando puedas accesar no te decepciones al ver que sólo he subido un capítulo. Me alegra saber que a ti te agradan los fics cien por ciento románticos, lo cual no sucede con muchas personas... pero mientras a una sola persona le agrade, para esa persona escribiré. Ah, y créeme, puedes hacer tus fic todo lo largos que quieras, que para mí la felicidad es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de letras... Jejeje. ¡Seguimos en contacto!

SATURNO: después de haberme perdonado por el horrible error de omisión que cometí el capítulo pasado, te agradezco aun más el que me dejes un review, sobre todo cuando me haces saber lo que puedo corregir en futuras ocasiones. Después de leer tu review, y tras leerlo y releerlo con ojo crítico, estoy muy de acuerdo contigo... Espero que el giro del fic cubra un poco más tus expectativas y por fa, no se te vaya a olvidar dejarme tus comentarios los próximos capítulos. ¡Muchísimas gracias y Ciao!

SERENA: ¿leíste el epílogo de la verdadera historia de Tomoyo? Ahí vimos que la cosa no termina en la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, sino en la de Tomoyo y Eriol. Y este fic lo hago en compensación por todos los que en el pasado me pidieron más romance entre esa linda pareja... Desafortunadamente me he tardado mil años en actualizar y te ofrezco una disculpa por ello, sólo espero que no me dejes morir sola y me ayudes con tus comentarios hasta el final de este lemon... ¡Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto!

SANGOMIKARIN: te tengo una mala noticia, y espero no desilusionarte con ella, pero en este fic no habrá mucho sobre Sakura y Syaoran. Excepto los flash back que habrá. En cuanto a tus fics... por desgracia desconozco gravitation, así que si no te causa mucha molestia te agradecería que me dieras algo de información sobre éste (en mi file encuentras mis correos electrónicos) y estaré pendiente del de Inuyasha, otra de mis series favoritas.

Domo arigatou... ¡¡¡sayonara!


	3. Capitulo 3

Durante la mañana siguiente, los jóvenes habían salido a dar una simple caminata a los alrededores y conocieron más lugares del pueblo cercano. La gente los trató con amabilidad al ver que no eran de por allí, y por qué no, también porque vieron de qué denominación eran los billetes que Shaoran y Eriol portaban.

Desayunaron animadamente mientras escuchaban la historia de cómo había sido fundado ese pueblo, narrada los dueños del restaurante, un par de ancianos muy amables que en cuanto los vieron cruzar la puerta, los recibieron como si fuesen toda una celebridad.

Por la tarde, mientras daban un paseo por el centro del pueblo, vieron que se llevaba a cabo un festival de invierno. Toda la gente lucia muy entusiasmada y a Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran se les contagió ese espíritu.

A Sakura le llamaron la atención unas figuras de cerámica que estaban en un puesto muy colorido. Tomoyo la siguió y ambas quedaron encantadas con las figuritas. Eriol y Shaoran repararon en el embelesamiento de sus novias y se acercaron al lugar. A ellos también les resultaron interesantes los objetos que vieron y estaban a punto de preguntar el precio de uno de ellos, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Sakura se había quedado con la mirada fija en un punto. Esto preocupó un poco a Shaoran y a los demás, pero antes de poder preguntarle a la chica que era lo que la tenia así, Sakura los sorprendió aun más a ellos al decir en un tono que hablaba por si mismo:

-¡Ay, que rico!

Cuando siguieron la mirada de la chica vieron que ella estaba extasiada viendo un par de empanadas que realmente se veían suculentas. Seguramente eran de la muchacha que atendía el puesto, quien por cierto conversaba con otros muchachos.

La mujer que atendía se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando Sakura y la miró entre sorprendida y ofendida por la manera en que Sakura miraba a su apetitosa comida. Mucho se pareció a cuando un gato amenaza a otro cuando este se acerca a sus alimentos.

Además de todo, volteó a ver a los demás, como si los culpara de que la chica estuviera tan hambrienta y nadie se molestara en alimentarla. Todos, excepto Sakura, se sintieron avergonzados por la escena, así que Shaoran la tomó de la mano y sólo acertó en decir:

-Tenemos que irnos, amor.

Prácticamente salieron corriendo de ahí y cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del puesto se detuvieron. En ese momento todos estallaron en una sonora carcajada. Sakura al principio no entendía muy bien el motivo, pero se contagió de la alegría de sus amigos y su novio.

Después de haberle explicado lo que había ocurrido, ella se sintió un tanto apenada, pero todos la tranquilizaron al decirle que lo único que había hecho era hacerlos pasar un rato muy divertido.

Una vez hubieron comido y repuesto energías por las horas que estuvieron disfrutando de los bellos rincones del pueblo, decidieron regresar a las cabañas. Unos metros antes de llegar a las mismas, Sakura comenzó a bromear acerca de lo sensibles que eran los hombres en cuanto al dolor, Tomoyo la secundó, y como sus novios se pusieron en contra de ellas, Sakura hizo una gran bola de nieve que fue a parar al rostro de Shaoran. La guerra no se hizo esperar, y al no haber equipos, el asunto terminó en una batalla campal de bolas de nieve.

El hecho de no usar magia, puso en igualdad a todos los chicos, y aun sin el uso de sus cartas, la ganadora indiscutible fue la bella muchacha de ojos verdes.

Regresaron a las cabañas para cambiarse de ropa, estaban empapados, y tras el acuerdo de no-magia, todo lo tenían que hacer de manera "tradicional". Una vez allí, decidieron tomar un baño y arreglarse, pues tenían planeado divertirse esa última noche en las montañas. Habían oído de un bar muy lindo y acogedor, el cual sería como el broche de oro para esas divertidas vacaciones.

La cabaña en la cual estaban hospedados Sakura y Syaoran era sumamente acogedora. Y el diseño era idéntico a la que habitaban Tomoyo y Eriol. Era de capacidad media, y de dos plantas. Además contaba con dos habitaciones, una sala de estar, cocina, comedor contiguo y dos cuartos de baño, uno en cada habitación. En definitiva era más que suficiente para compartirla con la persona amada durante una semana.

La entrada tenía un pequeño vestíbulo donde podían dejar el calzado tan pronto ingresaran. El piso en esa área era de madera. Todo lo demás estaba cubierto de alfombra color café, en concordancia con las paredes hechas de una madera reforzada. La sala de estar era bastante grande y una sala compuesta de un sofá, un sillón para dos personas y otro más para tres, además de la mesa de centro y dos mesas en las esquinas de la sala. El sofá más pequeño estaba justo frente a la chimenea y del lado derecho había una gran ventana en la cual podía divisarse la tormenta de nieve que se había desatado.

En uno de los muebles había una televisión bastante sencilla de unas 24 pulgadas, la cual no fue utilizada durante la estancia de los muchachos en la cabaña.

Frente a la chimenea había una gran puerta corrediza, la cual separaba el comedor de la sala. Todos los muebles eran de madera rústica, y cabe decir que todos en perfectas condiciones. El comedor era para seis personas, donde también había un gran mueble en el cual estaban guardados los platos, vasos y cubiertos. Desde que se abrían las puertas podía verse una ventana que conectaba esta área con la cocina, dicha ventana estaba protegida por un par de paneles de madera.

La cocina no era menos cálida que el resto de la casa. Y de hecho era bastante grande. Incluso dentro de ella había un desayunador donde podían caber hasta cuatro personas. Varios anaqueles y gavetas (obviamente de madera) eran lo que más resaltaba. La cocina contaba con todos los servicios, tales como agua, gas y electricidad. Sin embargo, los chicos no hacían uso del último excepto para cargar la batería de sus teléfonos celulares. Obviamente en aquellos lugares no se contaba con señal, pero gracias a la magia podían comunicarse a través de ellos. Sin embargo, debido a la apuesta, acordaron que sólo utilizarían los teléfonos en caso de ser absolutamente necesario.

En la sala, del lado izquierdo del sofá, se podía ver un pasillo, en el cual estaban las escaleras que conducía a la planta alta, donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Ambas eran bastante grandes y muy confortables, pues en cada una, a causa de la agresividad del clima, había una chimenea. Las camas eran de tamaño Queensize y tenían suficientes cobijas como para ignorar la llegada de una nueva era glacial. Esto no ayudaba a Sakura, a quien le costaba demasiado trabajo en las mañanas abandonar el calor y la comodidad de la cama, para enfrentarse al frío de las montañas. Junto a las camas había dos buroes y sobre cada uno había una lámpara.

También había un enorme closet, el cual quedó, en el caso de Shaoran, casi vacío, pues no llevaba más ropa que la estrictamente necesaria. No así el de Sakura, ya que ella cargaba con el triple de ropa que su novio. Y para ser honestos, eso se lo debía a Tomoyo, quien insistía en prevenir cualquier cambio climático, haciendo que empacara incluso sus abrigos más pesados, igual que varios vestidos no muy apropiados para la nieve de las montañas, argumentando que quizá el clima podía llegar a cambiar y necesitaría ropa más fresca para sentirse mejor.

Los cuartos de baño eran muy grandes y curiosamente tenían una elegancia abrumadora. El sanitario y lavamanos contaba con suficiente espacio, pero la tina de baño, la cual estaba situada a un lado de la regadera, ocupaban en verdad un gran espacio. Al verlo, Sakura sólo pudo pensar en esos cuartos de baño que más que ser usados como tal, parecían un spa.

Era muy reconfortante tomar una ducha después de haber pasado bastante tiempo jugando en la nieve. Aunque sabia que tenía el tiempo encima Sakura se dio el lujo de tomar un baño de tina. Era su última noche en las montañas y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de consentirse en semejante cuarto de baño.

Al salir, envuelta en una gruesa toalla, a pesar de que la chimenea proporcionaba suficiente calor, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al closet para elegir las ropas que usaría. Decidió que la falda arriba de la rodilla que Tomoyo le había confeccionado junto con el saco rosa y la blusa del mismo tono sería una buena elección. Por fortuna las mallas blancas le cubrirían las piernas evitarían que se muriera de frío.

Estaba a punto de desprenderse de la toalla cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta. No necesitaba preguntarse quien era, por ello simplemente dijo:

-Entra Shaoran.

El chico le hizo caso a su novia, pero al ver que ella estaba tan solo envuelta en una toalla no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

-Yo… lo siento. Pensé que ya estabas lista.

-Lo sé, discúlpame por la tardanza. Sólo dame diez minutos más y estaré lista, ¿si?

-Para eso vine a verte. Mira por la ventana.

Al hacerlo, la joven vio que una violenta tormenta de nieve esta desatada.

-¡Ay, no! ¿Por qué justamente hoy tenía que haber una tormenta?

-Obviamente no podremos salir a ninguna parte con el clima así.

-Lo sé… -dijo desilusionada la muchacha, pero de pronto en sus ojos apareció una chispa verde, y es que se le había ocurrido una idea genial-. A menos que hagamos algo…

-Algo cómo qué… -dijo el joven chino, aun sospechando lo que su novia pretendía hacer.

-Si utilizamos magia el asunto se solucionara en menos de dos minutos.

-Tenemos un trato con Tomoyo, por si ya lo olvidaste. Y si ella llegara a enterarse…

-Recuerdo el trato, pero ella no tiene porque saberlo… Y tú no se lo dirías ¿O sí?

-Sabes que no. Pero Eriol podría darse cuenta y decírselo.

-Él no haría algo semejante. De todas maneras, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso. Detendré la tormenta ahora mismo. Quizá ellos ni si quiera se han dado cuenta de…

Sakura no pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento sonó su teléfono celular.

-Ya se dieron cuenta –musitaron ambos jóvenes.

Sakura respondió la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, querida Sakura. ¿Ya viste la tormenta que se desató?

-Sí, ya la vi. ¿Sabes que con un poco de magia se detendría?

-¡Eso mismo dijo Eriol! Pero no, ¿olvidaste que tenemos un trato?

-¡Pero Tomoyo!

-Nada de peros, Sakura, un trato es un trato.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Que remedio! Pues pienso que sería peligroso salir es esas condiciones…

-Yo opino lo mismo.

-Y recuerda que gracias a cierta personita, en estos momentos no podemos contar con la ayuda mágica. Lo mejor será quedarnos en las cabañas. Mañana temprano volveremos a Tomoeda, así que descansa.

-Está bien Sakura, lo haré. Y tú haz lo mismo. Nos veremos mañana entonces.

-Claro. Salúdame a Eriol.

-Lo haré, y tú a Shaoran. Hasta mañana.

Al terminar esta breve conversación con su amiga, Sakura colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia Shaoran, quien la había estado observando todo el tiempo sentado en el cómodo sofá.

-Listo, dijo que no había problema, nos veremos mañana temprano para regresar a casa. Es una pena que nuestra última noche en las montañas no la podamos disfrutar juntos.

-No tiene necesariamente que serlo, Sakura. Estamos tú y yo. Creo que es todo lo que necesitamos para estar bien. Al menos yo, sólo te necesito a ti...

-¡Shaoran! –Dijo la hermosa castaña sonrojada- No digas eso, por favor. Ellos son nuestros mejores amigos; además, claro, de Mei-lyn, Takashi, Chiharu y las demás.

-No puedo evitar decir la verdad. Contigo me siento completo, como si nada más me hiciera falta para ser feliz...

-Yo... yo siento lo mismo, pero pienso que no es lo correcto. Hay muchas personas en nuestras vidas y debemos ser agradecidos con ellos. Tú tienes a tu madre, a Mei-lyn, a tus hermanas y por su puesto a Eriol y a Yamazaki. Y yo cuento con mi papá, mi hermano, Tomoyo y su mamá y con el abuelo; también están mis amigas. No estamos solos y me parece injusto pensar que sólo yo puedo ser tu mundo.

-Es que lo eres. No puedo dejar de pensar que en algún momento contaremos con una familia propia y con un futuro hermoso frente a nosotros. Anhelo que ese día llegue para poder estar a tu lado todos los días de mi vida y verte abrir los ojos cada amanecer. ¿Acaso no te he demostrado cuán grande es mi amor por ti?

-Sí, lo haz hecho. Y ese es el mayor motivo que tengo para sonreír cada día. Pero aun somos jóvenes y a veces me pregunto si no es necesario que tú conozcas más... gente.

-Algo me dice que la primera palabra que te vino a la mente fue: Mujeres.

-También.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Es que... Shaoran, es obvio que eres bastante... atractivo. Aunque soy muy distraída la mayoría de las veces, tengo una intuición muy fuerte. Y soy mujer. Puedo darme cuenta de cómo te miran las chicas de tu Facultad. Sé que eres perseguido y que hay chicas muy bellas ahí. Yo... a veces pienso que quizá tú... tú puedes conocer a alguien más...

-¿Sakura, de dónde sacaste esa idea? –preguntó él acercándose más a ella.

-Sería muy normal si así fuera. Tenemos 20 años. La mayoría de los jóvenes de nuestra edad conocen a muchas personas para después decidir con quien pasar el resto de su vida.

-Pero resulta que nosotros no somos como la mayoría de los chicos. Desde niños vivimos situaciones que es imposible alguien más pueda vivir –mientras decía esas palabras, Syaoran se hincó frente a Sakura y tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas-. Después de casi odiarnos terminamos enamorados uno del otro. Quizás en aquel momento no era más que un amor infantil. Algo propio de los niños que éramos en ese tiempo. Pero precisamente ese es el amor más puro que existe sobre la tierra, donde no hay prejuicios ni dudas. Donde sólo te limitas a sentir y ya. Si en nosotros nació ese amor y se ha mantenido hasta ahora, según lo veo, debe de ser algo fuera de lo normal –Shaoran se llevó a los labios la mano se Sakura y la besó con delicadeza-. Y por eso no es necesario que nuestro amor sea puesto a prueba conociendo a más personas.

-Te entiendo, porque es lo mismo que siento. Es sólo que me preocupas tú, Shaoran. Me preocupa tu felicidad. Quiero poder hacer realidad tus sueños, pero si no...

-No digas más. Jamás pongas en cuestión que tú eres lo que más quiero en este mundo. Si algún día pensé en mi ideal de mujer esa eres tú.

-Yo no soy el ideal de nadie. Soy la persona con más defectos del mundo.

-Lo sé, pero sucede que incluso tus defectos me gustan.

-¿Te gusta el que sea miedosa?

Él sonrió. No sabía duda, si había alguien que era capaz de hacerlo reír esa era Sakura.

-Desde mi punto de vista eres una mujer admirable. Nadie podría imaginar que cuando eras niña viviste una aventura increíble con las cartas Clow. Desde aquel tiempo descubrí lo grande que era tu corazón, tu inteligencia y tu valor. Aun y al paso de los años me sorprende lo gentil que fuiste conmigo cuando yo era un verdadero patán. Incluso Tomoyo era reservada en su trato hacia mí, y casi puedo apostar que si me dirigía la palabra fue porque yo también era un Card Captor.

-No eras un patán…

-¿No?

-Eras sólo algo… hostil. Aunque al principio sí me hacías sentir mal, la verdad fue algo nuevo que alguien, aparte de mi hermano, fuese poco cordial conmigo. Todos siempre me trataban con extrema gentileza… y una de esas personas fue Tomoyo.

-Es cierto. Aunque veo a Tomoyo como si fuese una hermana mía, debo admitir que cuando era niña era bastante extraña.

-Bueno, eso fue porque Tomoyo fue hija única y nunca hubo personas en su casa con quien pudiera convivir y crecer. Ella misma me contó que antes de conocerme no tenía amigos. Como todos la consideraban una niña rica nadie quería estrechar lazos amistosos con ella. Así que cuando nos hicimos amigas pensó que yo sería alguien muy especial en su vida. Aunque a decir verdad creo que exageró. Por fortuna, cuando íbamos en preparatoria, supo lo que era ser prácticamente idolatrada por alguien.

-¿Cómo es que se llamaba ese tipo? ¿Hayakawa?

-Koichi Hayakawa.

-Es verdad. Ese tipo de verdad que estaba obsesionado por ella.

-Aunque a Tomoyo no le gusta hablar de eso, sé que Koichi le propuso matrimonio.

-¿En serio? –preguntó visiblemente asombrado Shaoran.

-De verdad. Recuerdo que cuando me lo dijo habían pasado un par de horas desde la propuesta y ella aun estaba pálida. En aquel entonces yo no sabía que estaba enamorada de Eriol, por eso me sorprendió que ella no hubiese aceptado su propuesta. Además, hay que reconocer que Koichi era bastante atractivo…

-Así que andas por ahí viendo a los hombres atractivos, ¿verdad? –dijo el joven chino con el ceño fruncido y una mirada penetrante. Para su total exasperación Sakura le sonrió y le contestó.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hago! –el joven la miró con sorpresa unos segundos, pues en seguida volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. Sakura rió aun más agregando-. ¿Acaso no te miro todos los días? Aunque para mí es siempre como verte por primera vez, pues cada día hallo algo nuevo y encantador en ti.

Eran ese tipo de comentarios de su novia los que dejaban sin aliento y sin palabras al próximo heredero del clan Lee. Siempre que se sentía ofuscado, ella encontraba la manera de alegrar su día. No, no sólo era su día. Su flor de cerezo alegraba su vida entera, y ahora no podía concebir ni un solo día sin estar junto a ella.

Sonrió con calidez, tal como y a Sakura le gustaba, pues ella estaba conciente de que esas sonrisas sólo se las dedicaba a ella. Ella le devolvió el gesto, pero no tardaron ni un segundo en juntar sus labios.

Cuando sus alientos se mezclaban y sus gustos se asimilaban ambos se sentían en el paraíso. Shaoran estrechó a la joven entre sus brazos de amante y ella se dejó llevar por el calor que emitía el cuerpo del chico.

¿Cuántos minutos pasaron sumergidos en este idilio? Ellos no lo supieron y tampoco les importaba. Manejaban el tiempo a su antojo cuando estaban juntos (incluso literalmente). De lo que si se dieron cuenta, justamente cuando Shaoran exploraba el cuello de su amada, era que la maestra de cartas únicamente traía puesta su toalla de baño.

El joven no supo cómo reaccionar. Por una parte la cordura lo invadió y paralizó sus movimientos. Pero el saber que la mujer de sus sueños estaba ahí, aparentemente dispuesta a ir más lejos, surtió efecto en su anatomía, y eso, en realidad, no sabía si le agradaba o no.

Sakura estaba extasiada, tanto que de principio no se dio cuenta de que Shaoran había dejado de besarla. Cuando lo hizo, abrió ese par de esmeradas destellantes y buscó en los castaños ojos de su prometido una respuesta.

El estaba bastante ruborizado, pero no como cuando haces algo indebido, sino mas bien parecía estar acalorado. Volvió en sí rápidamente y supo que la reacción de su novio se debía a la escasez de ropa que ella portaba.

No podía cubrirse con nada más, así que sólo se aferró al cuerpo de su amado. Esto le era suficiente no solo para tapar lo físico, sino también su alma.

-Sakura, yo... no sé que decirte. Me siento avergonzado. Pero... pero no me arrepiento. Yo... cada vez que te toco, cada vez que siento tu cuerpo junto al mío, como en este momento, me siento pleno. Siento como si todo en esta vida tuviera sentido por ti.

-Yo también lo siento y lo pienso. Creo que, si vamos a tener toda una vida, o mejor dicho, toda una eternidad para amarnos, no tenemos ninguna prisa, ¿no lo crees?

-Tienes razón. Todo a su tiempo. Y como se que eso es lo que nos sobra, qué te parece si nos retiramos a dormir para mañana, para variar, sorprendemos a Tomoyo y a Eriol llegando temprano a su cabaña?

-Sí, es una buena idea... Es solo que... tú sabes, necesito ponerme... ropa... mi pijama.

-Ah, claro, claro –respondió bastante abochornado el muchacho- disculpa, es que por un momento lo olvidé.

-Ya me di cuenta. Pero no te vayas, en seguida vuelvo.

El hechicero le hizo caso a su prometida y parándose frente a la chimenea, atraído por el calor que las llamas despedían, esperó el retorno de su amada.

Había hecho lo correcto, de eso estaba seguro. Si bien la ocasión era espléndida para avanzar un paso mas en su relación con su adorada flor de cerezo, no pretendía correr antes de poder caminar. Además, le tenia un profundo respeto al señor Kinomoto, tanto que no podría soportar una mirada de reproche de su parte, pues había puesto toda su confianza en él al permitirle a Sakura viajar a las montañas en su compañía. Por supuesto que él suponía que Tomoyo compartiría la cabaña con su hija, pero de cualquier manera, antes que cualquier sensación física estaba el respeto que le debía a la mujer que idolatraba y a la familia de esta. Un respeto que incluso otorgaba a Touya, pues sólo un hombre con un profundo sentido del deber y un gran cariño protegería a su hermana como él lo hacía.

Sakura volvió y él se alegró al verla, ahora si, completamente vestida, Se acercó a ella para besarla, y así lo hizo. Sakura lo abrazo con vehemencia, agradeciéndole de esa manera su caballerosidad y el que la amara como lo hacia. Ninguna duda tenia sobre haberle dado a ese maravilloso hombre su corazón, su vida y su alma, pues él era merecedor de todo.

Después de varios minutos de sentir su piel y sus labios junto a los de él, Shaoran se separó a penas unos centímetros para susurrarle:

-Buenas noches, amor. Descansa.

-Gracias, tu también.

Él sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando tocó la manivela sintió la pequeña mano de su prometida sobre la suya y al voltear a verla ella murmuró:

-Shaoran... ¿Te... te molestaría quedarte a dormir conmigo?

-¿Sólo dormir? –preguntó en un tono bastante insinuador al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para besar el cuello de la chica.

-Sí –respondió ella en un susurro que salió de su cuerpo casi como un suspiro-. Sólo dormir... por ahora.

La respuesta satisfizo bastante al joven chino. Quien la levantó del piso en un abrazo muy cálido, sólo superado por el beso que le brindó. Acto seguido, la acostó en la cama y él se metió también, mientras cubría ambos cuerpos con las pesadas cobijas. Estrechó a la chica entre sus brazos y recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, aspirando el delicioso aroma que despedía su cabellera, y encantado al sentir la sueva y acompasada respiración de la chica sobre su cuello.

-Te amo, Shaoran... Que descanses.

-Hasta mañana, mi querida Sakura. Yo también de amo.

Continuará...

AY DIOS MIO! CREO QUE LES DEBO UNA ENORME DISCULPA A TODOS LOS CHICOS QUIENES SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE LEER EL FIC Y ADEMÁS DE TODO, DE ESCRIBIR UN REVIEW.

TARDE DEMASIADO TIEMPO EN ACTUALIZAR, SIENDO YO LA PRIMER PERSONA QUE DETESTO QUE ESO OCURRA. PERO DESAFORTUNADAMENTE CAI EN ESA FEA COSTUMBRE Y NO PUDE HACER MUCHO PARA EVIRTARLO.

LA UNICA EXCUSA QUE PUEDO OFRECERLES ES EL RUDO TRABAJO QUE HE TENIDO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, Y QUE ADEMÁS DE TODO, TENGO UN TRABAJO. VERAN, DESDE HACE MAS DE UN MES TRABAJO EN UN KINDER GARDEN Y ESO HA HECHO QUE DEBAN DESAPARECER MIS NOCHES DE DESVELO.

HONESTAMENTE ESTE TIEMPO SIN ESCRIBIR HA SIDO MUY LARGO PARA MI, PERO DEBO DARLE MI MAS PROFUNDO AGRADECIMIENTO A

**TAMAYO-CHAN, ** **FLORCITA, PERLA MARISOL, WONDERTALLY Y NINDE**

QUIENES PREOCUPADAS POR MI TARDANZA EN ACTUALIZAR, SE MOLESTARON EN MANDARME CORREOS ELECTRÓNICOS Y VERME EN MSN PARA PREGUNTAR POR MI

Y ANTES DE QUE OTRA COSA PASE, QUIERO DESEARLES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS. ACTUALIZARE A MAS TARDAR EL SABADO, ASÍ QUE ESTEN PENDIENTES.

BUENO, AHORA SI PASEMOS CON LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS:

ZASHI: Ay mi querida Zashi, ahora si que me siento muy avergonzada, porque tu siempre haz estado pendiente de las actualizaciones y yo me tarde muchos, muchos meses en hacerlo. Pero no sabes con cuanta alegría recibo siempre un review tuyo. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este capitulo también te guste. En este decidí poner algo de Sakura y Shaoran, pues a decir verdad, casi nunca los tomo en cuenta y hay muchos fans de ellos en esta pagina, así que para no decepcionar a nadie (o al menos eso espero) escribí este capitulo sobre esta linda pareja. Te reitero mi agradecimiento por tu apoyo y espero seguir contando con él.

KIRLATAN: creo que te falle con eso de la pronta actualización, pero espero que este y los capitulo venideros te agraden. Se que en este no hay mucho sobre Tomoyo y Eriol, pero el capitulo que viene, el cual ya esta terminado y lo subiré la próxima semana, te recompense la espera. Gracias por todo y nos vemos dentro de poco.

SAKURACARD: tu nombre de dice que eres fan de Sakurita, y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, pues fue hecho especialmente para los fanáticos de ella y Shaoran. Me gustaría mucho que me dejaras un review para saber tus impresiones, pues son muy importantes para mi, especialmente en lo que refiere a esta pareja sobre la cual casi no había escrito. Muchisisimas gracias por tus gentiles palabras y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

SHAD3S.DARKNESS: Wow, tu Nick name si que esta complicado! Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y discúlpame mucho, en primera, por tardarme tanto en actualizar, y en segunda, por tardar el mismo tiempo en agradecerte el review. Me alegra saber que quienes leyeron el fic pasado vengan a visitarme en esta nueva aventura. Espero que te agrade tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo y recibir sus reviews. Si no es mucha molestia, me agradaría mucho recibir otro review tuyo próximamente, el cual responderé a mas tardar la próxima semana, pues en ese día actualizaré. Gracias por todo.

NINDE: eres una de las personas quienes debo el poder subir este capitulo, pues me echaste muchas porras vía MSN cuando las necesitaba. Gracias a tus maravillosas palabras es que tengo animo e inspiración para seguir actualizando. Y como se lo he dicho a todos, mil disculpas por la demora. Se que excusas es lo que menos queremos los lectores de fics cuando alguno de los escritores de quienes nos gustan sus historias se tardan mucho, por ello no haré una lista de todos los problemas que tuve, pero si quiero que sepan que si algo amo en esta vida es escribir, y por ello continuare haciéndolo porque es mi pasión, sin importar cuales son mis otras obligaciones. Gracias por tu paciencia y me encantaría recibir otro review.

SAKURITA-O: Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a ti, (además de a todos los fans de Sakura y Shaoran), porque cuando leí tu review supe que estaba dejando de lado a todas las chicas, y por que no, también a los chicos, que gustan de esta pareja, por ello me di a la tarea de hacer un capitulo en agradecimiento por leer fics de Tomoyo y Eriol, aun cuando no son sus personajes preferidos. Por favor, me haría muy feliz leer tus impresiones sobre este capitulo, pues es algo nuevo para mi escribir sobre ellos. Agradezco de todo corazón tus gentiles palabras hacia mi persona y hacia mi trabajo y espero seguir recibiendo tu critica, no solo en este proyecto, sino también en los venideros. Cuídate mucho, por favor y ojalá te guste este capitulo. HASTA PRONTO

SATURNO: Es por personas como tú que, a pesar de todas las circunstancias, sigo compartiendo con ustedes mis locuras. Escribir, creo que nunca podré dejar de hacerlo, pues es mi más grande pasión en esta vida, pero dejar que alguien mas vea en el interior de uno es algo un poquito mas complicado. Sin embargo, gracias a ti y a todos aquellos que han acogido con los brazos abiertos mis fics, es que seguiré haciéndolo hasta que ya no tenga nada mas que decir. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar la historia, pero no me alcanza mucho el tiempo para escribir, pero espero que no te hayas aburrido de esperar y hayas decidido no leer nada mas de lo que escribo. En lo referente a Eriol y a su encuentro con Tomoyo en el aeropuerto, créeme que yo también quiero uno así. O al menos lo mas parecido que se pueda, es decir, que sea gentil, caballeroso, inteligente, astuto, bromista, tierno y que me ame... y bueno, si es guapo, rico y además la reencarnación de un poderoso hechicero, pues no me quejaría. Y en cuanto a lo del temperamento de Tomoyo, no sé, pero se me ocurrió que siempre la vemos como la chica dulce y tierna a quien jamás la veremos de mal carácter, algo parecido a Kasumi, de Ranma y medio. Pero hay que recordar que las personas tranquilas, cuando se enojan se enojan. Y Tomoyo, con tal de defender a su amado, pues sacó chispas. Espero que este capitulo y el que venga (el cual, ahora si, después de tanto tiempo, es el lemon) te gusten. Espero verte pronto. Cuídate mucho.

INASHISDA EVELYN: Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tus muestras de apoyo. Tienes razón, mi cabeza esta llena de ideas bien locas, pero ahora lo que me falta es tiempo para plasmarlas. Y por favor, anímate a subir tus historias. El primer paso que tienes que dar, es librarte del miedo a las criticas, pues todas ellas son para ayudarte a mejorar, no para hundirte, tienes que verlo con esa filosofía. Y en cuanto a lo que tiene que ver con los problemas que representa el que todo en esta página este en inglés, a decir verdad yo no lo manejo muy bien, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo para que puedas compartir con nosotros, házmelo saber, si quieres te mando una especie de instructivo, o no sé. Tú sólo dime en qué puedo ayudarte y con gusto lo puedo haré. Solo me resta pedirte una disculpa por la espera, pero espero que al menos haya valido la pena. El lemon es en el siguiente capitulo, así que nos vemos hasta entonces. SAYONARA!

LU-SKY: Me alegra mucho que el fic te este gustando, siempre es para mi un placer y una gran alegría recibir reviews de nuevos lectores. Lamento mucho la demora, especialmente porque te tomaste la molestia de dejarme un review en dos ocasiones. Quiero que sepas que nunca antes me había tardado tanto en actualizar una historia de Sakura (he de confesar que esta misma demora la he tenido con el fic de Sailor Moon) pero espero que no se vuelva a ocurrir, además, en este fic ya tengo los capítulos adelantados. Espero tu próximo review, y te aseguro que este si será respondido a la brevedad posible. Lo más seguro es que, como regalo de navidad, la próxima semana ya puedan leer el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por tu paciencia y hasta pronto.

BASILEIA DAUDOJIU: Ya te atrapé, pillina, con que te gustan los lemon, eh! Jejeje... Bueno, mejor no digo nada, porque a mi también me gustan mucho, siempre y cuando sean de mis parejas de anime preferidas, y obviamente, estén bien hechos. El lemon es para el próximo capitulo, el cual no tardaré en subir más de una semana. Te preguntarás, por qué rayos si ya esta listo no lo subes ya? Bueno, esto es porque necesito actualizar el fic de Sailor Moon que tengo pendiente, pues sólo me falta subir el final. Además, me gustaría recibir los comentarios de los fan de Sakura y Shaoran sobre este capítulo. Aprovecho para decirte que tu fic de CONOCES A ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA? sencillamente me encanta. Comencé a leer tu historia cuando subiste el segundo capitulo y quede encantada. Esto ocurrió un sábado en la noche. Al domingo siguiente, vi CONOCES A JOE BLACK? y, la verdad, no pude evitar hacer comparaciones. Debo decirte que el resultado fue MARAVILLOSO. Hiciste los arreglos precisos, y las adaptaciones que haz hecho me gustaron mucho. De verdad, querida Basilea, sigue así. Espero que mi fic te guste tanto como a ti el mío, y suponiendo que es así, te invito a que actualices lo más pronto posible. Gracias por tus dos reviews y sólo te pido una semana de paciencia para que leas lo lemon. Muchas gracias por todo y hasta pronto!

LEBEL27: Disculpa mi mega tardanza en actualizar, solo espero que no hayas perdido la paciencia. QUE ALEGRIA ME DA QUE TE GUSTE EL ROMANTICISMO DEL FIC. Son lectores como tú los que representan un reto. Es decir, es por ustedes que debo encontrar el balance entre lo romántico de un fic y la cursilería y lo meloso. Espero no pasarme de miel y tampoco ser un témpano de hielo en los momentos en los que deba haber romance. Bueno, de cualquier manera sé que las mejores criticas vienen de ustedes, por eso me encanta leer sus reviews. Al ver las fechas de cuando me dejaron sus reviews, sé que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto, pero ojalá la paciencia haya estado con ustedes y me disculpen esta larguísima tardanza. Espero leer tu próximo comentario. Cuídate mucho y hasta luego!


	4. Capitulo 4

HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE LA VERDAD!

CAPITULO LEMON, ACLARO, PARA QUE DESPUÉS NO HAYA DUDAS O RECLAMACIONES. SI TIENES ENTRE 16 Y 90 PRIMAVERAS Y NO TE SIENTES APTO PARA LEER ESTE TIPO DE FICS, NO LO HAGAS. NO RESPONDO POR LOS TRAUMAS QUE SE PUEDAN GENERAR, Y DE NINGUNA MANERA DARE TERAPIA GRATUITA... (SORRY, CREO QUE SONE MUY CAPITALISTA, VERDAD?)

EL CASO ES QUE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO Y APROVECHO PARA DESEARLES UN MUY MUY MUY FELIZ 2006. OJALA QUE SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN Y RECUERDEN, LOS MOMENTOS MENOS SENCILLOS EXISTEN SOLO PARA RECORDARNOS QUE LA FELICIDAD ESTA AGUARDANDO POR NOSOTROS AL FINAL DE ESE OSCURO TRANCE.

CONSIDEREN ESTO MI REGALO POR ESTE NUEVO INICIO Y LES MANDO UN SUPER ABRAZO.

LOS QUIERE: PILY-CHAN

Eriol esperaba a su amada en la sala, de frente a la chimenea. Después de esa caminata por el pueblo y la batalla de bolas de nieve, pasar su ultima noche en una especie de Antro en las montañas les parecía el broche de oro para esas inolvidables vacaciones. Cuando vio aparecer a Tomoyo, lista para divertirse, quedó perplejo. Esa blusa blanca, en combinación con su minifalda azul cielo, bufanda, mallas y guantes blancos le sentaban muy bien a su amada. Traía un largo abrigo azul cielo, en perfecta concordancia con la falda. Sus largos cabellos sueltos, únicamente sujetados por una diadema del mismo azul que el resto de su ropa lucían muy bien. Los botines blancos hacían juego con todo el atuendo.

Tomoyo tuvo una visión bastante similar de su novio, pues se veía sumamente atractivo con su camisa cuello de tortuga negra, su pantalón caqui sus guantes negros de piel sostenidos en una mano, y la abrigadora chaqueta negra que ya traía puesta.

Eriol la recibió con un abrazo y un beso bastante prolongado. No quería ser ella quien le pusiera fin a ese delicioso contacto con su novio, pero sus amigos seguramente ya los estarían esperando en la cabaña...

-Está bien, vámonos... -dijo Eriol luego de sentir que su novia se apartaba lenta y cautelosamente.

Tan pronto llegaron al recibidor de la cabaña, se dieron cuenta al mirar a través de la ventana que afuera había una tormenta de nieve muy fuerte.

-Eriol, mira, no podremos salir así.

-Sólo bastaría de un poco de magia para detener la tormenta.

-Recuerda la promesa, no puedes romperla. Aun nos queda un día aquí. El problema será avisarle a Sakura y a Syaoran. La única manera sería llamándolos a su teléfono celular, pero...

-Acordamos que los utilizaríamos en caso de emergencia, y según veo las cosas, esta tormenta lo es.

-Tienes razón. Llamaré a Sakura para ver si están bien. Ayúdame por favor, Eriol.

-Claro.

Acto seguido, Tomoyo marcó el número del celular de su amiga y la llamada entró gracias a la magia de Eriol. El se aparto y se dirigió hacia el ventanal, para así darle un poco de privacidad a su novia.

-Hola, querida Sakura. ¿Ya viste la tormenta que se desató?

-Sí, ya la vi. Será peligroso si salimos así; además, gracias a cierta personita, en estos momentos no podemos contar con la ayuda mágica. Creo que lo mejor será quedarnos en las cabañas. Mañana temprano volveremos a Tomoeda, así que descansa.

-Está bien Sakura. Nos veremos mañana entonces.

-Claro. Salúdame a Eriol.

-Lo haré, y tú a Shaoran. Hasta mañana.

Luego de colgar el teléfono, Tomoyo fue hasta donde Eriol y junto a él, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Tras ver que tenía la mirada perdida dirigida hacia la tormenta de nieve, dio un suave suspiro y preguntó:

-¿En qué piensas, amor?

-Estoy recordando... Aquel día que te vi en el aeropuerto, hace dos años... Te observé desde afuera de la tienda, cuando tú estabas viendo la muñeca. -respondió mientras tomaba su mano, la besaba, y la entrelazaba entre sus dedos colocándola a la altura de su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

-¿Llevabas mucho tiempo allí?

-Unos diez minutos, que por cierto me parecieron una eternidad. Te veías tan bella como te recordaba, pero al mismo tiempo habías cambiado. Quería acercarme y abrazarte, pero ni siquiera me atreví a dirigirte la palabra. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Le había pedido a Sakura que te llevara; sin embargo, no calculé cual sería mi reacción al verte después de tanto tiempo. Al encontrarte aun más hermosa que la última vez.

-¿Sabes? –respondió algo sonrojada ante el último comentario de su novio- Yo sentí algo parecido cuando te reconocí... para ser precisa, fue un vuelco en mi corazón. Imagínate, tanto tiempo amándote, y cuando al fin te tenía frente a mí, las palabras que planeaba decirte no aparecieron.

Él le sonrió, esa sonrisa antes misteriosa y sarcástica, ahora para Tomoyo era cálida y transparente. Amaba todo de él, desde sus muestras de ironía, hasta su más tierna mirada.

Se apartó de ella unos momentos y fue hasta la salita de la cabaña, donde había un viejo fonógrafo. Aun funcionaba, y tras darle cuerda, comenzó a escucharse una hermosa melodía. Eriol volvió con su novia, tomó sus manos y le quitó los guantes con delicadeza, luego besó el dorso de su mano derecha y la invitó a bailar. Como toda respuesta ella puso una mano en el hombro de él y presionó la otra levemente.

Eriol comenzó a guiarla con suavidad y dieron algunos giros por la habitación mientras se hundían en la mirada del otro.

-Bailas muy bien, ¿quién te enseñó?

-Mi madre. Siempre ha sido una bailarina excelente y desde niño comenzó a instruirme. Sakura lo comprobó en aquel entonces.

-Pues felicitaré a la señora Sofía cuando la vea, te enseñó muy bien. No recuerdo haberme sentido tan bien al bailar con alguien.

-¿Y haz tenido muchas parejas de baile?

-Algunas. Como en las graduaciones de la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria no asistía con una pareja, los chicos solían invitarme a bailar. Pero te aseguro que nadie lo ha hecho tan bien como tú.

-Confío en que es verdad.

-Lo es, créeme –respondió ella con una espléndida sonrisa.

Tras unos momentos en silencio, Tomoyo recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Eriol y él la atrajo más hacia sí. El baile era relajante, pero tan estimulante, que sencillamente no podían dejar de moverse al compás de la música.

-I love you... _(Te amo)_-susurró Eriol muy cerca del oído de su novia.

-I love you too, honey. Ahm... My love, you know... ? _(Yo también te amo, cariño. Ahm... Mi amor, sabes...?)_

-What? _(¿Qué?) –_respondió él en el mismo volumen de voz.

-I... Well... _(Yo... Bueno...)_ –Tomoyo dio un sonoro suspiro antes de murmurar- I... I want to sleep with you. _(Yo... yo quiero dormir contigo)_

-¡¿Perdón! -interrogó, deteniéndose abruptamente y mirándola con sorpresa.

-Lo que oíste, y no me hagas repetirlo, por favor. Aun en inglés me costó mucho trabajo decírtelo. –comentó ella con las mejillas encendidas ante sus propias palabras.

-But, are you sure? _(¿Pero, estás segura?)_

-Yes, I am. "The chances don't exist, only the unavoidable thing", do you remember? _(Sí, lo estoy. "Las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable" ¿lo recuerdas?)_

-Of course, I some times tell it all the time. _(Por supuesto, a veces lo digo todo el tiempo)_

-And...? _(¿Y...?)_

-Right now...? _(¿Ahora?)_

-I don't know... You tell me. _(No lo sé... Tú dime)_

-Querida, primero respóndeme: ¿por qué estamos hablando en inglés? -interrogó divertido.

-Bueno, no me resulta fácil hablar de esto, y mucho menos en mi idioma... Tú eres inglés, así que...

-Bien, entiendo. Ahora tú entiéndeme: mi amor, he deseado esto tanto como tú. Pero no quería presionarte a nada. Si tú estás lista, yo también lo estoy. -dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Lo único que no quiero es que creas... que tu... que pienses mal de mí por habértelo pedido.

Él la presionó un poco más hacia su cuerpo y la besó con vehemencia, para enseguida responderle:

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Sabes que te amo demasiado, más de lo que pude creer algún día. Lo que pienso de ti, el concepto que tengo de ti jamás podría verse mancillado por lo que pudieras decir o hacer. Mi amor por ti va más allá de las palabras.

-Lo sé... Pero... ¡Ay Eriol! Es que, esto que siento, esto que me quema por dentro cuando estoy contigo, es nuevo para mí, no sé si es lo correcto, pero necesitaba decírtelo...

-Y eso es lo que nos mantiene tan unidos: nuestra sinceridad. Yo también siento lo mismo que tú, y creo que ambos sabemos que a eso se le llama deseo. Lo bueno y lo malo no existe cuando se ama de verdad. Yo sé que tú eres el amor de mi vida.

-Yo también lo sé...

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Ambos sentimos eso y estamos conscientes de lo que hacemos. Lo demás no importa.

-Te amo.

Eriol no le respondió, sintió como su pecho se llenaba de un calor envolvente y delicioso, y que en su estomago revoloteaban cientos de mariposas al escucharla decir esas dos palabras. Quiso contestarle que él también la amaba, sin embargo, para qué hacerlo si con un beso podría explicárselo mejor. Rozando sus suaves y generosos labios con los de ella trató de poner en orden sus ideas, pero sencillamente no lo consiguió. Volviendo su beso más profundo, con timidez desabotonó el abrigo de Tomoyo y poco a poco lo separó del cuerpo de la chica. Lo arrojó al sofá mientras seguía besándola. La bufanda corrió el mismo destino que la otra prenda.

Aunque se sintió algo embriagada con los besos de su amado, ella atinó a bajar a través del fuerte dorso de Eriol la chaqueta de piel mientras le besaba. No veía lo que hacía, así que le costó algo de trabajo conseguirlo, pero no tenía prisa, y aparentemente él tampoco.

Cuando ambos estuvieron con su ropa casual, Eriol deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la chica ojiazul y sintió como ella se estremecía con su contacto. No sabía si Tomoyo se daba cuenta, pero poco a poco caminó con ella hacia el pasillo que los conduciría hasta la plata alta.

Ella estaba perdida en esos besos, tan suaves como apasionados. Desde que conoció a Eriol eventualmente se fue enamorando de todas y cada una de sus facetas, desde esa que mostraba siendo serio y seguro de sí mismo, en pocas palabras, un sofisticado intelectual, hasta cuando inventaba con Yamazaki mentiras que siempre terminaban por engañar a Sakura y a Shaoran. Besando no era diferente. Bien podría decirse que era un experto, pero también lo hacía con cierto toque de inocencia, como si él también estuviese descubriendo el mundo a través de ella.

En el pasillo, teniendo ante él las escaleras, se detuvo un momento apartándose con mucho esfuerzo de los labios de la muchacha. Ella aun parecía desubicada, pero una mirada de su amado le bastó para comprender que él, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, cuestionaba su decisión. Ella tampoco se vio en la necesidad de decir nada. Así que besándolo y aferrándose a su cuello esfumó cualquier duda.

Levantándola del piso, Eriol comenzó a subir los escalones. Esto no le pareció agotador e incluso él mismo se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya había subido las escaleras con Tomoyo el brazos. De hecho estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación que él había ocupado durante su estancia en la cabaña. Recargó en ésta a Tomoyo y ella abrió los ojos mostrando sorpresa. Había estado tan concentrada en ese beso, que sencillamente perdió la noción de espacio y tiempo. Eriol lo notó y se limitó a sonreírle.

Con una mano firmemente colocada en la cintura de la chica y la otra puesta es su mejilla, decidió soltar por un momento su delicada y estrecha cintura hasta el picaporte de la puerta, y sin tardar un segundo más la abrió.

No dilató un sólo instante en volver a atraer el cuerpo de ella hacia el suyo y con pasos lentos, pero decididos, ingresó con ella a la habitación... En esos momentos, en los que se acercaba la hora de la verdad, el nerviosismo comenzaba a invadirlos. Eriol no dejaba de sorprenderse con su novia. Podía sentir que su cuerpo temblaba, presa de la emoción y también quizá de miedo, pero en sus besos entregaba el alma.

Estaban ya cerca de la cama, pero el joven hechicero detuvo sus pasos. Él también sentía miedo: esa sería su primera vez, la única, la inolvidable, quería que todo fuese perfecto, pero amaba tanto a esa chica entre sus brazos, que lo único que permanecía en su mente era el deseo de hacerla feliz, tanto como jamás lo había sido.

Ella sencillamente no sabía qué hacer, había leído tanto sobre el tema en muchos libros, pero ninguno daba las instrucciones exactas de cómo hacer sentir feliz a su amado y serlo a su vez. Pensar, eso era lo único que no debía de hacer en esos momentos. Se limitaría a sentir, y Eriol eran tan cariñoso y tierno, que no le costaría ningún trabajo hacerlo.

Eriol de pronto recordó que la puerta de la habitación se había quedado abierta, un simple conjuro mental sería suficiente para cerrarla, pero la promesa seguía en pie: nada de magia. Además, se entregaría a Tomoyo como hombre, no como hechicero; así que haciendo acopio de todo su valor se separó de ella y fue a cerrarla.

Tomoyo se sobresaltó, no quería apartarse de Eriol... A pesar de que la chimenea permanecía encendida, se sentía frío en la cabaña, y dejar de sentir la proximidad del cuerpo de su novio la hizo percatarse de eso...

Ambos necesitaban un poco de aire, los besos eran deliciosos, pero no por ello dejaban de agotar. Llevó lentamente una mano hasta sus labios y notó que estaban algo hinchados y calientes. Nunca imaginó que las cosas ocurrirían así.

Cuando conversaba con las chicas, en aquellas noches en las que se quedaban dormir en casa de alguna de ellas, todas concordaban con que el hecho de que esperaban que su primera vez fuese con su persona especial y en el momento indicado. Ella siempre bromeaba diciendo que sólo en dos circunstancias haría el amor con alguien: estando absolutamente enamorada, o absolutamente ebria.

Y lo estaba cumpliendo. Se sentía perdidamente enamorada de Eriol. Nunca creyó que el amor liberaría su alma de esa manera. Y si bien, no había bebido alcohol, se sentía bastante ebria. El placer que él le daba con cada roce, con cada beso, con su calor y su amor, la hacía sentirse como si hubiese bebido un litro del más fuerte tequila que conociera. Se sentía mareada, torpe, pero deliciosamente amada y con la seguridad de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos con la misma intensidad, por lo tanto, no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto o inmoral al entregarse a las caricias que él le prodigaba.

Eriol la miraba. Lo único que igualaba o superaba tocarla y besarla, era observarla. ¡Tan hermosa! Esa apariencia frágil, pero llena de fuerza espiritual. Amaba esa mirada dulce, pero en esta ocasión, y sólo para él, esos ojos azules estaban cargados con una chispa de sensualidad y pasión. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con sutileza, pero no por ello dejaban de ser visibles, al compás de su acelerada respiración.

Ya no había marcha atrás, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida si no aprovechaba de ese momento, ese instante que había sido creado para ellos dos. Tomoyo tenía razón: "Las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable" y por fin él comprendía el significado de aquella frase. Si el destino se había empeñado en obsequiarles esa mágica noche, no la estropearía.

Pronto se dio cuenta que era una tortura limitarse a observarla, y decidió correr y tomarla entre sus brazos, pero no podía correr, así que se conformó con avanzar lentamente, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

Tomoyo estiró su brazo y tendió su mano esperando que él la tomara, pero para su sorpresa y desilusión, no lo hizo. Vio como Eriol se siguió de largo y se acercándose hasta el buró, ubicado junto a su cama, se quitó los anteojos y los colocó allí. Después, tomó su mano, y colocando un brazo en la espalda de ella y el otro bajándolo hasta sus piernas, la cargó. Después de mirarla unos instantes comenzó a besarla con delicadeza.

Ella se sorprendió tanto que siquiera atinó a responder su beso. Cuando su amado no había aceptado su mano, sintió miedo, terror de que él se hubiera arrepentido dejándola con esa imperiosa necesidad. Fue una sensación horrible. De pronto, en unos cuantos segundos, pensó que la magia había desaparecido. Aun su corazón no se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

Eriol se dio cuenta, notó la inquietud de ella. No necesitaba ser mago para percibir la angustia de la persona que más amaba. Aun teniéndola entre sus brazos, le preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo con la voz ronca, tal y como ella la había escuchado la noche en la que estuvieron en el sillón.

-Nada...

-Pequeña mentirosa, sabes que no te creo. Dime, ¿qué pasó?

-Yo... Eriol, pensé... Sólo por unos instantes... pensé que ya no querías estar conmigo... Creí que te habías arrepentido.

Él le regaló una sonrisa bondadosa y sus ojos se llenaron de ternura.

-Toca mi pecho... -pidió mientras Tomoyo ponía su mano en el fuerte pecho de él, a la altura del corazón- ¿Sientes como palpita? -ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente al notar el acelerado ritmo de éste- Es por ti... Es la emoción que me haces sentir... Es lo que tú haz hecho de mí. Escúchame bien, cariño: Jamás me arrepentiría de tenerte entre mis brazos. De entregarme a ti y a la vez sentirte mía.

¡Mía! Que hermoso sonaba esa palabra en su voz, en sus labios. La hacia sentirse nuevamente en la gloria. Eso y algo más. Encendía emociones nuevas, arrolladoras, tumultuosas y excitantes. Subió su mano tocó con suavidad el rostro de Eriol... Delineó con la yema de sus dedos cada línea de su cara y él cerró los ojos, satisfecho por lo que sentía.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y con suavidad depositó a Tomoyo en el centro del lecho. Ella se estremeció un poco, pero estaba bien segura de lo que quería. Mientras él colocaba su brazo izquierdo bajo la nuca de la chica, a modo de almohadón, acarició los cabellos negros desparramados. Era muy largo y sedoso; y con ese color ébano, contrastaban dramáticamente con las cobijas blancas que había en la cama.

Ella ansiaba sentir nuevamente sobre sus labios los de su novio, así que tomando las mejillas de él con sus manos, las corrió hasta la nuca de él y lo atrajo hacia ella. Estaban completamente vestidos, pero ambos notaban sin dificultad los contornos de la silueta de cada uno.

No pudiendo evitarlo, Eriol deslizó su mano por todo el cuerpo de ella, evadiendo sus partes íntimas. Esto hizo estremecer a la chica, quien le acarició la cabellera lentamente. La necesidad de sentirla suya lo hizo separarse de nuevo de ella, y deshacerse de su camisa y de la camiseta que llevaba bajo ésta.

Tomoyo se ruborizó al verlo con el torso desnudo, aunque indudablemente el chico se veía muy atractivo. Ya antes lo había visto así, incluso cuando eran niños, y recientemente lo hizo cuando fueron a pasar las vacaciones de verano a la playa.

A ella le invadió una urgente necesidad por sentir esa tersa piel sobre la suya y apoyándose de los brazos de su novio, quien los mantuvo firmes para ayudarla, se incorporó y sacó por su cabeza la blusa que llevaba. Después bajó sus manos hasta su falda y colocándolas en su costado, bajó el cierre. Sentada en la cama, era lo único que podía hacer, pero no se preocupó, pues sabía que Eriol se encargaría del resto.

Y en efecto, él así lo hizo, tan pronto ella estuvo recostada, deslizó sus manos desde el rostro de la bella joven, hasta su cintura, donde, mientras besaba esos deliciosos labios, bajó la falda y las mallas, hasta que las prendas cayeron al piso.

La contempló por unos instantes más, completamente embelesado... Era un ángel... Un hermoso ángel caído del cielo y por cuestiones del destino, había caído justo en sus brazos. Su figura era delgada, pero bien proporcionada. Ahora se daba cuenta que su piel era aun más blanca de lo que aparentaba, pues aunque ya la había visto en traje de baño, ella siempre era discreta en cuanto al diseño de éstos y regularmente los llevaba de una sola pieza. Vio de soslayo que su vientre y una parte de sus pechos (aun con el sostén puesto) eran muy blancos.

El estado contemplativo de Eriol duró muy poco, pues en este caso, al contrario del ojo artístico, él deseaba poseer a esa beldad tendida en su cama. La deseaba como jamás había deseado algo o a alguien. Esa mujer era capaz de enloquecerlo, de hacerlo perder toda cordura y raciocinio; de convertirlo en un simple títere, sin voluntad, sin deseos, sólo vivía por ella y para ella.

Notó como su ángel se sonrojaba. ¡Se veía aun más hermosa, si es que eso fuese posible, con ese tinte colorado invadiendo sus mejillas! Por un instante olvidó lo tímida que podía llegar a ser, y obviamente, aun y con lo decidida que era, la mirada que él le dirigía la cohibía.

La besó de nuevo y ella le correspondió. Eso era lo que Tomoyo quería: sentirlo, tocarlo, besarlo... Tenía algo de miedo, sí; obviamente era su primera vez y todo lo nuevo atemoriza, pero el deseo de sentirlo dentro de sí, de amarlo libremente y poder decir que se pertenecían por completo era más intenso.

Él bajó sus manos y se deshizo de su cinturón y de los pantalones. Tomoyo permaneció con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la respiración de su joven amante mezclándose entre sus cabellos. No se atrevía a bajar la mirada, pues sabía que de hacerlo probablemente se pondría completamente roja y eso quizá entorpecería sus sentidos.

Eriol rió más para sí que para ella. Amaba todo de esa chica. Era tan dulce como apasionada. Sabía lo que quería de la vida, y sin lugar a dudas, luchaba por conseguirlo. Miró su cuello, desnudo y con esa piel resplandeciente. Seguramente suave al tacto, pero en ese instante él no se conformaría con tocarla...

Levantó a Tomoyo levemente y con algo de torpeza, pero decisión, desabrochó el sostén de la chica. Ella no se opuso, pero no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo al dejar al descubierto partes tan íntimas de ella, partes de su cuerpo que sólo ella conocía.

Él lo comprendió. Su novia era virgen y sabía que su cuerpo no había sido explorado por nadie más. Debía ser cuidadoso, no deseaba atemorizarla. Pero le era difícil pensar en eso cuando él también era nuevo en esos juegos. No tenía ninguna experiencia previa con mujeres, todo lo que sabía se lo debía a los libros. ¿Cómo hacerle ver, que en cierta forma, él tenía tanto miedo como ella? Las palabras parecían ser el único camino...

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. No voy a hacerte daño.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? No estaría aquí, contigo, así, si no estuviera segura de ti.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Te he confiado mi vida. Y ahora mismo te confío mi alma.

-Entonces sólo déjate llevar... -bajó sus labios hasta los oídos de la chica y su tibio aliento le provocó escalofríos-. Yo también estoy aprendiendo... Déjame hacerlo junto a ti. Quiero descubrir todo lo que hay en el mundo a tu lado. No me tengas miedo.

-Le temo a lo desconocido, no a ti. Y también quiero descubrir esto contigo; sé que sólo a tu lado puedo hacerlo.

-Entonces hagámoslo. -dijo en con la voz muy baja, pero cargada de sensualidad, y enseguida le regaló una sonrisa a Tomoyo.

Besó el cuello de su amada, poco a poco, saboreando su tersa piel y embriagándose de su perfume. Ella sabía que no todo el trabajo le correspondía a él. Así que aunque estaba algo sorprendida y excitada, sus instintos la llevaron a asirse a los hombros de Eriol, rodando y llevándolo a él de espaldas al colchón.

Eriol no creía lo que su linda novia había hecho. Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, y durante unos instantes no atinó a decir o hacer nada. Ella se reclinó sobre él dejando que su cabellera se desparramara libremente el pecho del chico. Pero el asunto no paraba allí, pues enseguida se quedó perdida en el aroma que él despedía. Había comenzado a transpirar y su verdadero olor, no el de su loción o jabón preferido, era delicioso.

Comenzó a besarlo por donde pudo. Rodeó con sus labios todo su cuello y su pecho mientras él liberaba ligeros gemidos, únicamente audibles para su amante. Cuando ella subió hasta su oído y suavemente le dijo un "te amo", sintió perder la cordura. Y si eso fuera poco, en ese momento Tomoyo dejó caer su peso sobre Eriol, con lo cual él pudo percibir la firmeza y suavidad de sus senos directos contra su piel. Después ella se apoderó de su lóbulo derecho y lo saboreó cual si estuviese comiendo un delicioso dulce.

Él no podía estar más excitado. Si el simple hecho de amar a esa hermosa damisela era suficiente para desearla como a nadie en el mundo, ella ayudaba mucho haciéndole esas demostraciones de amor.

Mientras más escuchaba los sonidos que su novio hacia, ella más segura se sentía que él estaba disfrutando de ese momento y eso la emocionaba de sobremanera. Estaba consiguiendo que Eriol fuera feliz y la felicidad de él era la de ella.

Él ya no podía esperar más, su necesidad era desesperante, e intercambiando de nuevo el lugar con ella, la dejó con delicadeza sobre la cama para prepararla. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, sabía que si no lograba excitarla al máximo, tal y como él estaba, la penetración sería muy dolorosa para ella.

Sus pechos, balanceándose con ritmo, lo distrajeron: eran como los hubiera imaginado. Le parecían una fuente de aliento sagrado, inexplorados, vírgenes, al igual que ella. Y a decir verdad, se alegró de ser el primero y único en conocer esas íntimas y tan hermosas partes de su ángel.

Su instinto fue mayor y se acostó sobre ella para rodear esos senos tan llamativos con sus grandes y tersas manos. Los masajeó lentamente, pero con decisión, mientras cubría los labios de Tomoyo con los suyos. Cuando se separaban para tomar aire, escuchaba como ella gemía en voz baja y con timidez. Sólo para él y por él.

Se apartó de sus labios y ella luchó por retenerlos... La oyó dar un pequeño quejido de frustración cuando no lo consiguió, y eso le trajo una sonrisa a sus labios. Fue bajando desde sus mejillas, hasta nuevamente toparse con esa tentación que suponía su pecho.

Esta vez no se conformó con el tacto. Quiso saborear por él mismo esa mezcla de transpiración y perfume, así que fue besando alrededor de su seno izquierdo, hasta llegar al área del pezón, ahora contraído y con un tono más oscuro. Se apoderó con sus cálidos labios de él impulsado por su instinto y succionó suavemente. En ese instante ya no pensó, sólo sintió y lo que experimentó fue delicioso.

Aunque Tomoyo trató contener el placer que Eriol le estaba causando con lo que estaba haciendo, no pudo. Cerró los ojos y trató de cerrar también sus labios, pero ya no estaban los de él sobre los suyos para acallar los sonidos que involuntariamente producía. Eriol la estaba colmando de un placer que hasta ese momento creía inexistente.

La sensual y dulce voz de la chica liberando gemidos placenteros le llegó claro y fuerte a Eriol, quien después del éxtasis en el que estaba al saborear de los pechos de su novia, regresó a la realidad gracias al delicioso sonsonete que su pareja emitía.

La joven ya no podía guardar tanta excitación dentro de su cuerpo. La espera le dolía, así que su cuerpo se arqueó en una ferviente demanda de lo que necesitaba.

Eriol supo que ella ya estaba lista, él también y no podía ni quería postergar más la consumación de su amor. Se incorporó y dejó caer parte de su peso sobre ella. Su miembro estaba liso para entrar, y Tomoyo, un tanto avergonzada, lo percibió. Pero ya lo esperaba, lo necesitaba, así que se abrazó a Eriol y con un beso le pidió lo que quizá en palabras no se atrevería a decir.

Sus dedos titubearon un poco al tocar la diminuta tanga que la chica usaba. Era una prenda hermosa, decorada con blancos encajes y fina al tacto. De pronto se sintió como un intruso, pero Tomoyo entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, ayudándolo a desprenderla de la última prenda que portaba.

La mirada cargada de ternura y amor, acompañada de esa cálida sonrisa, la hicieron tener más seguridad en él y en ella misma. Tan pronto como la delicada ropa interior cayó en el piso, él hizo lo mismo con sus calzoncillos, y acercándose a Tomoyo la besó para enseguida incorporarse y sentarse sobre la cama. Tomó a su novia de la cintura y la colocó sobre su regazo a horcajadas. Ella, con algo de vergüenza abrió sus piernas, preparándose para permitirle a su novio entrar en su virginal cavidad.

-Te amo... -susurró en su oído justo cuando comenzó a ejercer presión en el frágil cuerpo de la joven.

Procuraba ser cuidadoso y no moverse demasiado para evitar lastimar a su amada. El esfuerzo que hacía era realmente extenuante, por lo que comenzó a transpirar mucho más, y notó que ella también lo hacía.

Cuando ella comenzó a sentir la virilidad de su novio en su interior, un leve dolor apareció, especialmente cuando el himen se rompió. Por ello se aferró a los hombros de su amado y dejo salir un quejido.

Al escucharlo Eriol se preocupó, pues temía haber lastimado a Tomoyo, así que disminuyó los movimientos que ejercía, aunque sabía que con esa posición, ella sería quien marcaría el ritmo. Temía hacerle daño, así que entraba lentamente, esperando que ella se adaptara pronto a él. Eriol también sentía algo de dolor, pues la vagina de su novia era verdaderamente estrecha. Sin embargo, no permitió que el dolor arruinara ese momento tan mágico y especial. No pasó mucho tiempo desde entonces, hasta que sintió cómo ella se estremecía y los sonidos que dejaba salir eran más bien placenteros.

La chica dejó escapar un gemido. Ahora él estaba bien dentro y el trance más doloroso había pasado. Tomoyo necesitaba aire y jadeó para conseguirlo, esto animó al joven inglés a iniciar nuevamente con el ritual, sintiéndose más en libertad.

Acariciándose con ternura y suavidad, el tiempo fue pasando rápidamente mientras ellos se entregaban sus cuerpos, a la vez que sus almas se fusionaban a través de esa profunda declaración de amor.

Ambos disfrutaron lo indecible de este intercambio, él se acopló al ritmo de su amante y marcó el suyo. Se sintieron embriagados por un tumulto de sensaciones agradables. Y se aferraron uno al otro lo más fuerte que pudieron, pues esas emociones superaban por mucho a lo que hubiesen podido imaginar alguna vez. El placer extático que recorrió en ese momento sus cuerpos, de pies a cabeza, fue increíblemente avasallador.

A pesar de que se sentía en otro mundo por lo que experimentaba, Eriol no dejaba de prestarle atención a su amada. Entre los súbitos movimientos, notó que la chica transpiraba mucho y un mechón de su larga cabellera estaba estorbándole en su rostro. Ella no se atrevía a separar sus manos del sostén que la espalda de él le brindaba, así que él deslizó su mano por la sudorosa, pero no menos tersa, piel de su ángel, y lo apartó de allí.

Este gesto de ternura y delicadeza cautivó aun más a la muchacha japonesa y atrapó los labios de Eriol con los suyos. Él se sorprendió, pero en ese momento las sorpresas estaban de sobra, respondió de manera ferviente los besos de Tomoyo, aumentándole además, las caricias que le daba con el roce de su mejilla mientras deslizaba su rostro, cual felino acariciando a su amo.

Varias veces hicieron el amor durante la noche... No supieron cuantas veces, de cuántas maneras o en qué momento, pues sólo se apartaban para descansar un poco, pero aun entre sueños se podían ver amándose. De esta manera, su hermosa realidad, se mezcló con sus más profundas fantasías...

CONTINUARÁ...

ARIGATO POR HABER LEIDO ESTE CAPITULO. ESPERO COMENTARIOS. Y NO CREAN QUE OLVIDE DAR LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS.

POR CIERTO, APROVECHO PARA COMENTARLES ALGO RESPECTO A ESTE PUNTO.

HACE TIEMPO RECIBI VARIOS CORREOS DE CHICAS QUE GENTILMENTE ME ADVIRTIERON DE UNA MEDIDA QUE FF TOMO RESPECTO A RESPONDER REVIEWS.

EL MAIL DECIA QUE SI SE HACIA ALGUNA ALUSIÓN A ESTOS DENTRO DEL FIC SE MULTARIA AL ESCRITOR. ESTO ME DESCONCERTO UN POCO, PUES NO COMPRENDI DE QUE MANERA PODIAN AMONESTARNOS.

EN FIN. HONESTAMENTE, NO HICE MUCHO CASO DE ESTO Y DIJE: PUES QUE HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN CON MI FIC, YO VOY A SEGUIR AGRADECIENDO A LAS CHICAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS DE MANERA DESINTERESADA.

HASTA LA FECHA NO HE VISTO NADA DE VERIDICO EN ESTA LEYENDA URBANA Y SEGUIRE RESPONDIENDO A LOS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS QUE USTEDES ME HAGAN, PUES PARA ESO ESTOY AQUÍ, PARA APRENDER DE USTEDES Y TRATAR DE MEJORAR.

BIEN, ACLARADO ESTE PUNTO, A RESPONDER REVIEWS SE HA DICHO!

BASILEIA: Tengo la impresión, después de leer lo bien que escribes, que te subestimas demasiado... POR DIOS, UNA PERSONA QUE ESCRIBE TAN BIEN COMO TU, DE NINGUNA MANERA DEBE SER MALA ESCRIBIENDO LEMON. Además, tú bien dijiste que en CONOCES A ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA hay una escena de sexo entre los protagonistas, así que estoy convencida que lo harás fenomenalmente. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, haces que me ponga roja de la vergüenza. Y eso de Nadeshiko y Tomoyo me pareció interesante cuando vi unas ilustraciones de Clamp en donde el parecido de la mamá de Sakura era demasiado para ser sólo la tía de Tomoyo. Y pues, si Eriol y Fujitaka eran parte de la misma alma, dije: por que Tomoyo y Nadeshiko no lo son también? Bueno, he ahí una pequeña explicación de aquel macabro asunto, jejeje... y sigo esperando la actualización de CONOCES A ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA, EH, NO CREAS QUE SE ME HA OLVIDADO. Pues solo me resta pedirte que te cuides mucho y nos leemos pronto. Bayi!

LEBEL 27: Gracias por comprender mi cruel situación, de verdad me alegra mucho recibir comprensión en lugar de reclamos, pero aquí entre nos, hasta esos me gustan sabiendo que a ustedes les esta agradando este fic. Y de lo de Syaoran, yo también quiero uno. Esas ideas románticas las obtuve porque estuve viendo Tsubasa Chronicle Reservoir y ahí Syaoran, siendo mas grandecito, se vuelve un chico bastante cariñoso con su amada Sakura a pesar de que ella no puede recordarlo. Espero que este capitulo haya aliviado tu curiosidad, pero aclaro, este no es el fin, hay dos capítulos más y me gustaría mucho que también los leyeran, aunque en ellos ya no encuentren lemon. Solo me resta pedirte, si no es demasiada molestia, un pequeño comentario para este capitulo, el cual, creo yo, es el mas importante del fic. Hasta la próxima.

LUNA 310: Veo que eres una chica de pocas palabras... jejeje... Gracias por tu review y me gusta mucho que te guste el fic. Espero hayas podido leer este capitulo de principio a fin y decidas dejarme un review, el cual se agradecerá infinitamente. Aclaro, no es a fuerza, pero no sabes cuanta felicidad me da saber lo que piensan de estas locuras que me da por escribir. Gracias por leerme y por favor, cuídate mucho.

LMUNDINE: YO TAMBIEN TE DESEO UN MUY FELIZ 2OO6 LLENO DE GRATAS SORPRESAS Y FELICIDAD AL POR MAYOR. En cuanto a tu pregunta, ENEMIGOS? Lamento decirte que en este fic no los habrá. Es una historia cien por ciento romántica, y además, necesito mucho mas que seis capítulos para crear un villanote capaz de hacer sufrir a nuestros queridos protagonistas. Julian, si tengo oportunidad de escribir regresando a la escuela y al trabajo, tendrá su regreso en una posible continuación de LA VERDADERA HISOTORIA DE TOMOYO, pero eso es algo que esta a penas en el inicio de un LAAAAAARGO proceso... en fin, creo que es mejor no prometer algo que tal vez no pueda cumplir. Lo que si me urge terminar es un fic de Ranma que me encantaría compartir con ustedes, sólo espero que a ti te guste ese anime. Bueno, ya no doy mas premiere y mejor termino como es debido este fic. CUIDATE HASTA QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A ENCONTRAR Y FELICES FIESTAS!

MARTIKA: tu no te preocupes si dejas antes o después el review, sabes que tu caso es especial, pues afortunadamente casi siempre te veo en messenger. Y tienes toda la razón en que ya no tengo tiempo ni para dormir... Jejeje. ELLA ES TESTIGO DE QUE SON LAS 4 10 DE LA MADRUGADA EN LA CIUDAD DE MÉXICO, Y A ESTA HORA ESTOY SUBIENDO ESTE CAP. Espero que te haya agradado saber quienes son la pareja protagónica del lemon, perdóname por no habértelo dicho en nuestra conversación, pero realmente no quería arruinar la sorpresa. Me despido deseándote un 2006 cargado de felicidad, amor y abundancia en todo lo que desees y ojalá podamos seguir sosteniendo esas charlas tan amenas que tenemos en messenger. CHAO!


	5. Capitulo 5

-Sakura, amor, ya es hora de levantarse...

-No... Hoy no hay clases...

El muchacho rió antes las palabras que su bella novia había dicho entre sueños. No cabía duda que su sueño era bastante pesado.

-No linda, no hay clases, pero debemos irnos.

La muchacha entreabrió los ojos, dejando encantado a Shaoran con ese hermoso fulgor verde que mostraban. Con algo de pereza murmuró:

-Shaoran... Hola cariño. ¿Qué hora es?

-Buenos días. Son las 8:30.

-¡Vaya! Todavía es temprano. Pude haber dormido media hora más. -murmuró mientras se enrollaba nuevamente en las cobijas, adoptando posición fetal.

-No lo creo. El autobús de regreso a Tomoeda sale a las 10:00. Además, aun no te has bañado, ni hemos desayunado. Y por si eso fuera poco, llamé al celular de Tomoyo para avisarle que nos veríamos en una hora para desayunar juntos y al parecer está apagado.

-¿Y el de Eriol? -interrogó luego de dar un largo bostezo y estirarse.

-Está en las mismas.

-Qué extraño. Tomoyo siempre pone a cargar la batería de ambos teléfonos en la noche. Además, sabemos que ellos suelen ser madrugadores. ¿Les habrá pasado algo malo?

-Tranquila, lo dudo mucho. Hubiésemos sentido un cambio en la energía mágica de Eriol si así fuese. Quizá sólo se quedaron dormidos.

-Shaoran, siéntelo, sí hay un cambio... La energía de Eriol está dispersa... Espero que tengas razón. De cualquier manera tendremos que ir a su cabaña para ver cómo están.

-Lo sé. Por eso preferí venir a despertarte un poco más temprano, porque lo más probable es tengamos que ir a sacar de entre las cobijas a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

-Está bien. Déjame tomar un baño y nos vamos para allá. Al fin y al cabo el equipaje lo arreglamos desde anoche.

-Claro, te espero.

En la cama de roble, dentro de la cálida cabaña, había dos enamorados envueltos aún en su nube de amor. Él acariciaba con ternura el cabello de su joven amante, quien tenía su cabeza recargada en el brazo izquierdo de él. Ella estaba perdidamente dormida. Después de todo lo ocurrido durante la noche, necesitaba un sueño reparador.

Eriol, al ver el reloj, se vio en la necesidad de ceder en su deseo apartándose de Tomoyo y desde la puerta del baño, al mirar hacia la cama, pudo divisarse su blanca silueta, envuelta entre varias cobijas bastante gruesas debido a lo agresivo del clima y ese hermoso cabello color ébano, enrulado, revuelto por el colchón.

-"¡Que linda se ve! Parece una muñequita de porcelana durmiendo así". -pensó el joven inglés antes de salir de la habitación.

Diez minutos pasaron desde que el chico abandonó el cuarto, cuando ella abrió con dificultad los ojos. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue mirar a su amado mientras dormía, y la simple idea la hizo sonreír, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que él no estaba en el lecho con ella, una terrible inquietud invadió su ser.

Se incorporó rápidamente para buscarlo con la mirada por la habitación, pero no le veía por ningún lado. Fue increíble como esa angustia la aterró tanto, que sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-"Sola, nuevamente sola -fueron sus pensamientos-. ¿Acaso todo ha sido un sueño?"

Estaba desnuda y ella jamás dormía así; como reflejo se cubrió los pechos con las cobijas. De pronto sintió su cuerpo adolorido y supo con certeza que todo lo que vivió fue real. Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba Eriol? ¿Acaso la había abandonado?

La puerta de la habitación abriéndose la asustó. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Pero ver al amor de su vida allí, vestido completamente de la cintura para abajo; con la camisa blanca desabotonada, dejando ver su espectacular pectoral; el cabello húmedo y cayéndole en desorden sobre la frente y sin anteojos fue simplemente maravilloso. Más atractivo no podía ser. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Tomoyo en esos momentos. Verlo, simplemente verlo, había hecho que su corazón brincara de alegría y suspirara aliviado.

Él le sonrió al verla ya despierta, pero también vio que la chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Muy pocas veces la había visto llorar, y notar el llanto reprimido justo después de haber compartido con ella la noche más maravillosa de su vida, definitivamente no era buena señal.

-Hola, pequeña... ¿Pasa algo malo?

Ella no le pudo responder, tenía un nudo en la garganta, por lo que sacudió su cabeza repetidamente en forma negativa varias veces, tal y como Sakura solía hacerlo.

Eriol se acercó a la cama. No se atrevió a sentarse, verdaderamente sentía miedo, así que se limitó a quedarse de pie y observarla. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido?

Él no dijo más, pero su mirada exigía una explicación. Tomoyo supuso que a él no le había agradado encontrarla con el llanto a punto de traicionarla, pero no podía evitarlo. Las lágrimas seguían allí, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento. Detestaba llorar, pero ahora era lo único que podía hacer, sin embargo la tristeza había desaparecido, ahora sólo sentía una paz inmensa en su corazón, una paz tan grande, que no hallaba otra manera de ser expresada.

Ahora sí que estaba asustado. Sus mejillas, nariz y ojos estaban enrojecidos. Se veía hermosa así. Ese tono la hacía verse muy tierna, pero no deseaba ser él el motivo de ese llanto, y mucho temía que así era.

-Te amo. -la oyó decir.

-"¿Te amo?" -pensó Eriol mientras sus ojos mostraban incredulidad.

-Aunque te sorprendas, por eso lloro, porque te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

-Pero... ¿entonces no...?

-¡No! No me arrepiento de lo de que pasó, al contrario. Le agradezco al cielo el que me haya obsequiado una noche a tu lado. -contestó mientras tomaba las manos de su amado y las besaba.

-Tomoyo... -murmuró invadido por una oleada de ternura.

Se acostó en la cama y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola con vehemencia mientras besaba el nácar de su frente con devoción.

-¿Desde cuando sabes leer los pensamientos, preciosa?

-Desde que tú te volviste tan temeroso. Cuando éramos niños enfrentaste muchas cosas y no recuerdo en aquel entonces haber visto en tu mirada siquiera un indicio de preocupación.

-Nada me da más miedo en este mundo que perderte, que me dejes de amar...

-Pues deja de sentir miedo, porque eso no pasará.

-Ahora lo sé... Cariño, será mejor que te des un baño mientras yo preparo nuestras cosas. Son las 9:00 y tenemos que estar en el autobús a las 10:00...

-¿Las 9:00? ¡¿Eriol, por qué no me levantaste más temprano! -dijo mientras se apartaba del pecho del chico y trataba de incorporarse, pero él no se lo permitía, pues la tenía rodeada con sus brazos.

-Sería un pecado interrumpir el sueño de un ángel, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado...

-Pues Shaoran nunca te perdonará el que no lo hubieses hecho. -dijo mientras luchaba juguetonamente por apartarse del muchacho.

-Ven, yo mismo te llevaré hasta la ducha.

No dijo una palabra más, la tomó entre sus brazos, envuelta en una manta de tamaño pequeño, y la llevó hasta el baño.

-Como te dije, mientras tú te das una ducha, yo me terminaré de alistar y prepararé el equipaje. -en seguida agregó a modo de súplica- No tardes demasiado, porque no estar cerca de ti comienza a enfermarme, y si lo haces, me obligarás a entrar para verte y sentirme mejor... Y no sé, quizá al mirarte, me den ganas de tomar un baño de nuevo...

Tomoyo se ruborizó, pero besó a su chico y elevó una plegaría al cielo por haber permitido que un hombre como él se enamorara de ella. Él salió y ella se dispuso a preparar su baño.

Mientras sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo, no pudo dejar de pensar un solo instante en Eriol; él era el único hombre que había amado durante toda su vida. Cuando era niña, sintió un cariño bastante especial por Sakura y por Touya, pero al conocer a ese interesante niño inglés, al darse cuenta del misterio que le rodeaba y por qué no, de su soledad, se sintió identificada con él.

Iniciaron siendo amigos, hablando sobre Sakura y a veces sobre Shaoran; llegando al acuerdo tácito de conseguir que se confesaran sus sentimientos, pero después, esa sensación de familiaridad creció y fue enamorándose de él, a pesar de que sabía que en la vida de ese chico con sonrisa y mirada maliciosa existía la profesora Mizuki.

Verlo partir fue de lo más doloroso que había presenciado. Pero una ve más esa pena sería exclusivamente de ella, y no quiso que nadie más se sintiera triste por su culpa. Desde muy pequeña había aprendido a ser una actriz excelente. Prefería guardar su dolor a que su madre sufriera al saber que lloraba cada día en la soledad de su habitación por la ausencia de su padre; cuando Eriol se fue, esas antiguas y nocivas prácticas la ayudaban para sonreír a las personas y hacerles creer que era la chica más feliz y despreocupada del mundo.

Pero todos esos momentos de soledad le fueron recompensados y con creces. Amar y ser amada por ese hombre era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Ni toda la vida le bastaría para agradecerle a Dios por permitirle ser tan dichosa.

A los quince minutos salió de la regadera y se vistió con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, pues toda su ropa estaba en el closet del cuarto que había ocupado. Trenzó su cabellera y salió del cuarto de Eriol. Se dirigió a su habitación y vio su pequeño maletín de cosméticos, así que se pintó los labios y se echó un poco de colorete en las mejillas. Sin embargo, no encontró su ropa. Eriol ya había empacado todo.

Fue al comedor para pedirle que le mostrara donde estaban las maletas, pero él la sorprendió tomándola entre sus brazos mientras le decía:

-Todo listo.

-Amor, olvidé pedirte ropa para cambiarme...

-No necesitas hacerlo, te ves hermosa así. Además, ayer usaste esto sólo por un rato.

Ella se sonrojó involuntariamente por el comentario de su novio, recordando de inmediato por qué se había deshecho de esa ropa en poco tiempo. Con la voz trémula le respondió:

-Lo... Lo sé... Pero...

-Te ves muy bella cuando te sonrojas. -la interrumpió rozando sus labios con los de ella, permitiendo que su tibio aliento llegara hasta su amada, cosa que la puso un poco más nerviosa y tartamudeando, trató de responderle:

-Gra... Gracias... Bueno, déjame preparar el desayuno, supongo que Sakura y Shaoran están... ¡Oh, oh!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Acabo de recordar que el teléfono celular se quedó prendido toda la noche, quizá la batería ya se terminó. Si ellos se quisieron comunicar con nosotros, no pudieron hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, iré a cargarlo.

-Bien, empezaré a cocinar mientras tanto.

La bajó cuidadosamente y se dirigió hasta la mesa de centro que había en la salita, no sin antes probar los labios de su amada una vez más. Ambos celulares estaban colocados sobre ésta y tal y como esperaba, ya estaban apagados. Tomó los cargadores y tras conectarlos en la corriente eléctrica la batería de los teléfonos comenzó a cargarse.

En vez de regresar enseguida a la cocina, lo cual fue su primer idea, se sentó un momento en el cómodo sillón de la sala. Puso los codos sobre las rodillas y sujetó su cabeza, intentando concentrarse en esa idea que rondaba por su mente desde que había abierto los ojos.

La noche anterior había sido el mejor momento de su vida. Jamás hubiese imaginado que ese viaje a las montañas los conduciría a eso; simple y sencillamente no estaba en sus planes que eso ocurriera. Los acontecimientos se habían dado por si solos, casi sin que él hubiese podido negarse o sucumbir. Y justo en ese punto estaba su mayor mortificación. Nada había sido planeado. Nada. Por lo tanto...

Ya no tenía caso seguir con esa tortura psicológica, para qué. Ella estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él y lo mejor era encarar la situación y decirle las cosas tal y como las sentía. Sí, eso haría, eso debía hacer...

Pero la hermosa voz de su amada inundaba toda la casa. ¡Dios! Esa voz lo desarmaba por completo... ¡Ojalá Sakura o Shaoran no se enteraran jamás de su debilidad, porque seguramente ocuparían la carta "voz" o quizá a "canción" para someterlo a su voluntad, e indudablemente lo conseguirían!

CONTINUARÁ...

HOLAAA

Qué tan la miel en este capítulo? Abusé del romanticismo? Si es así, discúlpenme, pero necesitaba aprovechar al máximo el momento "después de..." para un poco de ternura... Bien, las dudas por parte de Eriol han comenzado, y en el siguiente capitulo leerán el por qué de su mortificación.

Sakurita, siempre preocupándose por los demás. Y bueno, después de lo ocurrido con Julian quien no se angustiaría por sus amigos.

Les aviso, si este capítulo les pareció algo meloso, en el siguiente verán algo muy parecido. Por favor, cuento con ustedes y sus comentarios para cerrar con broche de oro este fic.

Ahora, vamos al momento clave, los agradecimientos a los reviews:

BASILEIA DAUDOJIU: Ay Dios... te lo juro que haces que me apene de sobre manera... Que linda eres, muchisisisimas gracias por lo que dijiste. Me da mucha alegría saber que este capitulo te gustó. Y si... ¿Eriol virgen? Sorprendente ¿verdad? Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que él tiene 20 años. Pero en este fic él estuvo enamorado de Tomoyo durante mucho tiempo, y Kaho Mizuki sólo fue su amor platónico de la infancia. Por lo tanto no hubo más mujeres en su vida. Me gustaría mucho que subieras pronto CONOCES A ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA ¿Qué bien fastidio con eso, verdad? Pero compréndeme, me ha gustado mucho tu fic. Weeno, pues espero ver subiendo tus historias muy pronto, porque también me gusta mucho la de MI QUERIDO HERMANASTRO (changos, no recuerdo si era así el nombre, espero que me disculpes si me equivoqué) y me haría aun más dichosa continuar leyéndolas. Aprovecho para desearte un muy feliz año lleno de salud y abundancia en todo lo positivo. Cuídate mucho y hasta la próxima.

LUNA310: Que alegría me da que te haya gustado el lemon... Y eres adivina... las consecuencias las conoceremos en el siguiente y último capítulo. En cuanto a lo de Sakurita y Syao, no puedo prometerte nada. Ahorita estoy trabajando en el regreso de Julian, pero honestamente aun no sé si subirlo. Siento que sería demasiado subir un fic con este tema, pero nos e que piensen ustedes. Por otro lado, me gustaría que me regalaran un Eriol el día de mi cumpleaños, mira que ya es el próximo mes.. jejeje. Te deseo también un 2006 maravilloso. Suerte en todo lo que emprendas y felicidad al por mayor. Gracias por apoyarme con este proyecto. Hasta pronto.

LMUNDINE: La verdad, no quiero crear falsas esperanzas sobre algo que puede tomar tiempo en realizarse. Ahora, entre la universidad y el trabajo, por desgracia me he visto obligada a dejar un poco de lado esta actividad que tanto amo. Si las cosas siguen así, preferiría dejar de publicar y hacerlo hasta que la historia este terminada. Prefiero que sea así, a que terminen odiándome por tardarme diez siglos en actualizar. Me da mucha pena decirte esto, sobre todo porque tu me haz apoyado mucho desde que empecé a subir los fics, pero confío en que comprenderás mi situación. Como siempre, te agradezco el que te tomaras tiempo para escribirme un review, siempre son y serán bien recibidos, sobre todo por ser tuyos. Nos vemos en el final del fic!

LEBEL27: Solo diré que si tú eres una pervertida por gustarte el lemon... entonces yo estoy peor por hacerlo... jajaja. Además, a mi también me gusta mucho leer buenos fics con contenido lemon. Me da mucho gusto que te haya agradado. Ese es el fin, que les guste. Especialmente a quienes como tú, me han apoyado desde que inicié con el de LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE TOMOYO. Gracias por seguir leyéndome después de tanto tiempo. Y no sé si quedaste sorprendida con este capitulo, pero si deseo con todo el corazón que el final te guste. Nos vemos pronto por aquí, pues no planeo tardarme demasiado en actualizar. Muchas gracias por todo y cuídate.

NINDE: Gracias por preocuparte por mi. Yo, que odio ver que tardan años en actualizar, mira nada más... Oye, y si que da miedo el haber escrito sobre casi lo mismo. No sé sobre que es tu fic, pero si no es mucha molestia me agradaría leerlo. Si gustas puedes enviarlo a mi correo. Tengo uno nuevo, si gustas envíalo ahí. El correo es

pily-angelamatista(arroba)hotmail (ya acepta el guión) Para subir un fic necesitas registrarte (supongo que ya lo estas) luego entras a log in. Ahí subes la historia y luego llenas el formulario para darle las características al fic. Si necesitas explicación mas amplia, no dudes en escribirme, dentro de una semana estaré de vacaciones. Y con mucho gusto leeré tus fic de Harry, no prometo hacerlo mañana, pero cuenta con que los leeré. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto.

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:

MARTIKA: Gracias por tus muestras de apoyo y tus siempre alentadoras palabras en messenger. Lamento mucho haberte dejado el otro día sin despedirme, pero estaba por entregar un trabajo de la universidad que aun no estaba terminado. Espero me disculpes. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y por preguntar por mis fics, eres muy gentil. Ojala que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Y creo que no me extrañaras mucho, porque pienso subir un fic de Sakura Card Captors, este no se centrará en Tomoyo/Eriol, pues hablara de varias parejillas, ya esta avanzado, pero me tardaré un poco mas en las actualizaciones debido a mi trabajo y a la universidad. Bueno, pues nos vemos en el final del fic. Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto.

GIUSSEPE: (Espero que este bien escrito) Me acabo de enterar que eres uno de los pocos chicos que leen esta pagina. Ryoga skywalker (otra vez quiero creer que lo escribí bien) escribe y obviamente también lee, así que aprovecho para decirte que me da mucha felicidad saber que hay mas de un hombre


	6. Capitulo FINAL

¡HOLA HOLA!

Les presento la última parte de este muy querido fic para mí. Para cerrar con broche de oro, en este capitulo encontraran un pequeño songfic con una de las canciones que me parece de las más románticas, no lo niego, también es cursi, pero cuando se está profundamente enamorados la palabra "cursilería" no aparece en el vocabulario. Esta canción se llama Truly, madly, deeply, y es de un dueto llamado Savage Garden, seguramente varios de ustedes la conocen. A mi parecer los chicos cantaban bastante bien y estaban muy muy lindos, pero dicen las malas lenguas que se separaron porque tuvieron pleitos maritales... En fin, sólo les recomiendo que tengan a mano esta canción para que se inspiren y lean con más ganas.

Al finalizar el fic continuaré con las anotaciones. Gracias.

Todo su temple calló al piso al escucharla, pero es que no podía ser tan duro consigo mismo. Durante los años en que había estado cerca de la chica, aun no había conocido a alguien que no sucumbiera ante los encantos de esa bella y armoniosa voz.

_ I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish (seré tu sueño, seré tu deseo)_

_ I'll be your fantasy (seré tu fantasía) _

_ I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, (seré tu esperanza, seré tu amor)_

_ Be everything that you need. (ser todo lo que tú necesites)_

_ I'll love you more with every breath (Te querré más con cada respiro)_

_ Truly, madly, deeply do (verdaderamente, locamente, profundamente lo haré)_

_ I will be strong, I will be faithful (seré fuerte, seré fiel)_

_ 'cause I'm counting on. (porque cuento con eso)_

Oírla cantar, y en su lengua natal por si fuera poco, era fascinante. Conocía la canción. Era de cierto dueto australiano. Durante algún tiempo ésta había dado la vuelta al mundo por su romántica letra. Era hermosa, sin duda, pero definitivamente nunca la había escuchado tan bellamente interpretada. La pronunciación en inglés de su amada era perfecta. Incluso parecía ser una persona inglesa quien la cantaba.

Entró a la cocina, allí estaba ella, cerca de la estufa preparando un sándwich; junto a este estaba otro ya preparado, dos vasos con jugo de naranja y dos platos con fruta. Ella estaba muy entretenida en sus labores, dándole la espalda a él. De pronto volteó y lo encontró recargado sobre su hombro izquierdo en el marco de la puerta. Los ojos del muchacho expresaban un sin fin de emociones. Estaban entrecerrados y brillaban de una manera indescriptible. Definitivamente había estado disfrutando del concierto. Guardó silencio y le sonrió. Él le devolvió el gesto, pero al verse privado de su cautivadora voz, protestó.

-No te detengas, por favor. Sigue cantando, sabes que adoro cuando lo haces.

La chica sonrió espléndidamente y continuó con la siguiente estrofa.

_ A new beginning (un nuevo comienzo)_

_ A reason for living (una razón para vivir)_

_ A deeper meaning, yeah (un profundo significado, sí)_

Eriol ya estaba frente a ella cuando Tomoyo terminó de cantar esa parte, la tomó de la cintura con ternura, la atrajo hasta su pecho y acercándose hasta su oído, esta vez fue él quien siguió con la interpretación:

_ I want to stand with you on a mountain (quiero estar de piel, contigo, en la montaña)_

_ I want to bathe with you in the sea (quiero bañarme contigo en el mar)_

_ I want to lay like this forever (quiero estar así para siempre)_

_ Until the sky falls down on me. (hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí)_

Nunca antes había escuchado a Eriol cantando. Era un pianista excelente, pero no sabía que en el canto también era muy bueno. Sobretodo le gustó escuchar su varonil voz susurrando una canción de amor sólo para ella. El dulce y tibio aliento de él rozando su cuello, sus manos acariciando su cabellera y escuchando el latir de su corazón eran todo lo que en esos momentos pedía para ser feliz, y le estaba siendo concedido.

Cuando la voz de él cesó, no pudo evitar dirigirle un cumplido:

-El coro de la Universidad te estaría infinitamente agradecido si te unieras.

-Lo siento amor, pero reservo mis talentos para cierta chica hermosa, con largos cabellos, negros como la noche; piel de seda; ojos fascinantes y los labios más dulces que he probado. ¿La conoces?

-Mhhh... Me parece que sí, pero no estoy segura...

-Pues entonces, permíteme refrescarte la memoria.

Se besaron de nuevo, cada uno deleitándose con el sabor y el calor de los labios del otro. Indudablemente ese día no podían quitarse las manos de encima. Eriol la levantó de piso poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica para colocarla sobre la mesa de madera que había dentro de la cocina.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido ante la acción de su amado, pero su hermosa sonrisa volvió de inmediato a su rostro y enseguida recibió un prolongado beso. Al terminar, tomando el sándwich que había preparado, lo colocó en los labios de su amado y dijo:

-No has desayunado y ya nos tenemos que ir. Toma, espero que te guste.

-Tomoyo, todo lo que tú haces me gusta. Todo. -respondió él poniendo cierto énfasis en su última palabra; después le dio una mordida al emparedado.

Ella sonrió y le dio un poco de la fruta que había en el plato cuando deglutió la primer mordida. Estuvieron así un rato, alimentándose mutuamente, y al final de cada bocado, se daban un corto beso en los labios.

Eriol debía encarar la pregunta, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que decidió llevar poco a poco la conversación hasta ese punto. Se apartó de los labios de la joven, tan pronto terminaron con sus alimentos y la retuvo entre sus brazos; al cabo de unos cuantos segundos le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mmm... Emocionalmente no podría estar mejor, físicamente, algo cansada.

-¿Algo?

-Bueno, en realidad me siento exhausta. De no ser porque debemos regresar a Tomoeda, seguramente no me hubiera puesto de pie. ¿Y tú?

-Cansado, igual que tú. Ni siquiera los entrenamientos de artes marciales y magia que tengo con Shaoran me dejan tan agotado.

-¿Y... de lo otro?

-Haber tenido mi primera vez contigo fue maravilloso, no cambiaría este momento por nada. –guardó silencio unos instantes, pensando en como continuar, por lo que sólo murmuró- Pero...

Tomoyo lo miró con expectación... "Pero..." Esa era una palabra que no esperaba. Además, su novio parecía muy mortificado y mostraba esa seriedad característica en él cuando iba a tratar un asunto de suma importancia. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Quiso preguntárselo de inmediato, pero no deseaba forzarlo a hablar. Recordó como él la había guiado la noche anterior a través de los senderos del amor con sutileza, cariño, paciencia y suavidad. Supo que era su turno para mostrarle comprensión a su amado.

-Pero hay algo que me inquieta. Y debemos hablar de ello. -continuó él.

-Dime, te escucho.

-Sabes... Que esto... Es decir, todo lo que pasó aquí no lo planeé.

-Lo sé, claro que lo sé, Eriol. Las cosas se dieron por sí mismas...

-Al no haber planeado nada... -continuó como si no hubiera sido interrumpido- Es obvio que... Que no tomamos... Es decir, no tomé ninguna medida de seguridad...

Tomoyo entendió de inmediato lo que Eriol trataba de decirle. Sonrió. Ella sabía algo que él aun no. Trató de hacérselo saber, pero él se enfrascó en un monólogo que parecía interminable.

-Y no creas que al decirte esto me arrepiento de lo sucedido, porque eso jamás ocurrirá. Nunca, nunca, en mi vida, me había sentido tan completo, tan... Tan humano... Lo que ocurre es que, ambos sabemos las consecuencias que esto puede traer...

-Eriol... -intentó decir ella, pero él no la escuchaba.

-No necesariamente son consecuencias negativas, claro que no... ¡Por Dios! Tener una familia contigo es lo que más me gustaría, lo que más deseo en el mundo, pero no ahora. Y no es porque no te quiera, tú sabes que te amo, que te adoro, que eres lo más importante para mí, sin embargo, nuestros planes cambiarían...

-Eriol...

-Aun así amor, quiero que sepas que afrontaré las consecuencias de lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir, jamás te dejaría sola con eso. Quiero que te quede bien claro que pase lo que pase estaré contigo... Es decir, estaremos juntos por siempre...

-Eriol Hiragizawa... -susurró, pero al ver que él seguía con su discurso, sonrió y decidió esperar a que terminara de hablar. Después de todo, lo que decía le estaba gustando bastante.

-Te lo he dicho, amor, casarnos sería lo mejor que podría ocurrirme y el hecho de que hayas quedado, tú sabes... embarazada, sólo adelantaría mis planes, pues te amo y amaré a ese bebé también. Es más, creo que lo amo desde ahora; no, no creo... ¡Lo amo!

Dirigió una cariñosa mirada al vientre de Tomoyo. Y hasta ese momento Eriol se tomó la molestia de ver el rostro de la chica. ¿Le estaba sonriendo? Al parecer sí. Pero no era una de esas sonrisas que mostraba cuando se sentía feliz. Obviamente si sonreía era porque estaba feliz, pero en este caso era porque algo le estaba resultando divertido.

Desde hacía algún tiempo había aprendido a distinguir sus gestos, sus miradas, sus sonrisas. Y esa que mostraba era muy parecida a la de una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura, pero no una de esas que son con el afán de molestar, sino una que le será grata a los demás.

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso, mi querida Tomoyo? -preguntó serio, pero no molesto.

-Nada. -se limitó a responder, a la vez que subía sus hombros.

-Tú sabes algo que yo desconozco, ¿no es así? -comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le entrecerraba los ojos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

-¿Y no me lo piensas decir?

-¿Por fin me dejarás hablar?

-Bien, te cedo el micrófono.

¡Cómo amaba el sarcasmo de su novio! El sólo pensar en eso la hizo sonreír aun más.

-Antes que nada, gracias por todo lo que acabas de decir... No te imaginas lo bien que me hizo sentir escuchar eso; aunque ya lo sabía, no esperaba menos de ti. Pero si me hubieras dejado hablar antes, te habrías ahorrado el discurso. En fin, lo que quiero decirte es lo siguiente: Eriol, no-pasa-nada.

-¿No pasa nada? -repitió incrédulo- ¿Cómo que no? Tomoyo, creo que no pusiste atención cuando te dije que yo no utilicé nada para evitar las consecuencias...

-Lo sé, te escuché atentamente.

-Si lo hiciste, por qué dices... Espera, espera un segundo. Acaso, ¿tú sí? -preguntó, completamente sorprendido.

-¡No! Yo tampoco sabía que esto iba a pasar -le respondió ella con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Entonces? Sigo sin comprender por qué estás tan segura.

-Ay Eriol. No necesito tener magia para saber cuales son mis días... fértiles.

¿Días fértiles? Sabía que había leído algo sobre eso en algún libro, o quizá en uno de esos artículos de Internet que hablaban sobre la planificación familiar. ¡Claro! Ya empezaba a comprender...

-Sí, ya... ya sé a qué te refieres... ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste antes, pequeña Daidouji?

-Eriol, durante casi cinco minutos, los tengo cronometrados, hiciste oídos sordos. ¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera? ¿Con señas? Bueno, pude haberlo intentado, pero tengo la leve sospecha de que ni siquiera eso hubiera funcionado. Estabas tan concentrado en tu discurso que ni siquiera estabas mirándome.

-Okay. You win... I'm sorry... _(Está bien. Tú ganas... Lo siento)_

-No problem... _(No hay problema)_ Eriol, ¿podrías bajarme ya?

-No, no hasta que termines de cantar esa canción que yo interrumpí.

-Se hará tarde.

-Ya nos las arreglaremos con algo de magia para que eso no pase.

-¡Y volvemos a lo mismo!

-¿Qué? No te puedes quejar, querida mía. Durante una semana cumplí con tu santa voluntad absteniéndome de usar mis "habilidades". Es hora de ver si aun recuerdo como realizar un conjuro mágico. Pero deja de rezongar, amor. Quedamos en que terminarías de cantar...

-¿Tengo otra opción?

-Mhhh... déjame pensar... –murmuró mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre su barbilla y miraba hacia el techo; luego de unos segundos, volvió a mirarla y dijo- No.

Ella le sonrió de aquella forma que Eriol adoraba, y sin previo aviso, siguió con las estrofas finales:

_ And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, _

_(Y cuando las estrellas brillen y titilen en el aterciopelado cielo) _

_ I'll make a wish send it to heaven _

_(Pediré un deseo y lo enviaré al paraíso)_

_ Then make you want to cry _

_(Entonces haré que quieras llorar)_

_ The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty _

_(Lágrimas de alegría por todo el placer, en la certeza)_

_ That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers _

_(de que estamos bajo el confort y la protección de los poderes más altos)_

_ In lonely hours the tears devour you _

_(En las horas solitarias las lágrimas te devorarán)_

Él la miraba en un éxtasis total, embelesado, escuchando esa voz que parecía extraída de los coros angelicales. No, no sólo la voz, toda ella era el ángel más hermoso y puro que el creador hubiese puesto sobre la Tierra. Y para su regocijo, lo había puesto en su camino, en sus brazos, en su cuerpo.

Cuando la parte final de la canción llegaba, colocó su dedo índice sobre los suaves labios de Tomoyo y esta vez fue él quien cantó:

_ Oh, can you see it baby? (Oh, ¿puedes verlo nena?)_

_ Don't have to close your eyes (No tienes que cerrar tus ojos)_

_ It's standing right here before you (Eso está justo frente a ti)_

_ All that you need will surely come (Todo lo que necesites, seguramente vendrá)_

Sintió como su estómago y su corazón daban un vuelco de la emoción. Ella sabía que mientras estuviera junto a Eriol todo lo que deseara le sería concedido, pero al lado del chico no había mucho qué pedir. Él le daba todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Había leído alguna vez, cuando era adolescente, que entregar todo en una relación, amar con profundidad, con pasión, con locura y confiar ciegamente en la pareja era peligroso, pues alguien siempre resultaba dañado, y generalmente era quien más se había enamorado. Hasta el regreso de Eriol ella se había conducido por la vida con esa regla: No debía entregar el corazón a nadie, así evitaría ser lastimada y a su vez que alguien saliera herido. Pero vivir así había comenzado a cansarla. Medir el afecto dado y vivir con la zozobra de esperar una estocada era extenuante.

Eriol fue su bálsamo, su salvavidas después de un naufragio. Él le había dado una paz que nunca había conocido. Él la había ayudado a sanar todas las heridas que guardaba con recelo en el fondo de su corazón. ¡Simple y sencillamente lo amaba con locura! No había otra manera de decirlo.

Mientras estos pensamientos rondaban por su mente, Eriol ya la tenía prisionera de sus labios y de su cuerpo. Sus besos le quemaban cada lugar que tocaban, y sus suaves y grandes manos la acariciaban con una ternura y cuidado con el que sólo ese atractivo inglés podía hacerlo.

Sakura y Shaoran ya estaban en la entrada de la casa. Aunque el joven Lee había dicho un sinnúmero de veces que la energía mágica de Eriol, aunque dispersa, parecía normal, Sakura le pidió que escondieran su presencia para no ser detectados por si algo les había ocurrido a sus amigos.

La hermosa Kinomoto no podía olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido casi un año atrás, prácticamente justo frente a sus narices. Estaba consciente de que su naturaleza la hacía ser despistada para algunas cosas, pero la experiencia la había convertido en una persona un tanto más precavida. No se daría el lujo de arriesgar la vida de sus amigos una vez más por un descuido arbitrario.

Ellos tenían una copia de las llaves, al igual que sus amigos tenían de la cabaña que ella y su novio habían ocupado. Shaoran se abstuvo de preguntarle a Sakura si primero tocaban, pues ella estaba casi convencida de que algo le había pasado a sus amigos. La energía de Eriol parecía distinta, además de que parecía dispersa, había adquirido más fuerza. Shaoran no podía rebatir ese punto, él también lo había sentido, así que sin más, abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso para que ella entrara primero.

Vieron el equipaje listo en la entrada, pero no había rastros de ellos en el recibidor o en la salita. Fueron hacía el comedor, el cual estaba conectado con la cocina por medio de una especie de ventana amplia, la cual fungía también como barra. A través de allí vieron a Tomoyo sentada sobre la mesa y a Eriol de pie, frente a ella, y besándola.

Sakura se sonrojó al sentirse una intrusa viendo algo que no le correspondía, pero a su vez respiró aliviada cuando notó que ambos estaban bien. Shaoran sintió lo mismo, y automáticamente liberaron sus auras mágicas, sabiendo que ante esto, Eriol de inmediato se percataría de su presencia. Y así fue.

Unos segundos más pasaron antes de que el chico inglés pusiera fin a ese beso y volvió su vista hacia sus amigos. Sakura miraba al piso, completamente avergonzada por haberse entrometido de esa manera y Shaoran se limitaba a observarlo subsecuentemente a él y a Tomoyo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, como si tratara de encontrar una explicación.

-"Él ya se dio cuenta" -pensó Eriol al ver esa actitud de su amigo.

Cuidadosamente bajó a Tomoyo de la mesa y ella se puso de mil colores al tener frente a frente a sus amigos, y más por la mirada tan seria y penetrante que Shaoran les dirigía.

-Buenos días. -dijo Eriol tratando de romper el hielo.

-Bu... Buenos días. Chicos, perdónennos por haber entrado así, pero es que sus celulares estaban apagados y... -hasta ese instante Sakura miró a Tomoyo y a Eriol a la cara. Era extraño. Ambos estaban rojos, cosa completamente inusual en ellos. Además, su mirada era diferente. Había un brillo nuevo en sus ojos. Lo último, y lo más raro, era que Tomoyo estaba rodeada del aura de Eriol. Eso nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera cuando él arriesgó su vida por la de ella.- E-Eriol... ¿qué pasó? Tu aura mágica cambió... Ahora está con Tomoyo.

Hiragizawa no necesitó recibir más explicaciones, de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero pasa su suerte, Lee intervino en ese preciso momento.

-¡Sakura! Acabo de recordar que mi celular se quedó en la maleta grande. Vamos por él antes de que lo olvide de nuevo.

-Bien, vamos.

Sakura se dirigió a la entrada para revisar el equipaje. Shaoran, antes de ir tras ella, dijo en voz baja:

-Inventen una buena excusa, o ella no los dejará en paz... Ah, y Hiragizawa, me debes una. Recuérdalo.

Tomoyo estaba totalmente asombrada. ¿De cuando acá Sakura era tan observadora? Pero bueno, qué podía esperar. La magia era su fuerte, y resultaba obvio que por ese medio se había enterado, pero no entendía por qué.

-¡Shaoran lo sabe!

-Y también Sakura, ¿pero cómo? -preguntó Tomoyo completamente sorprendida.

-Creo que... Lo siento, amor, pero hubo algo que no tomé en cuenta: la magia.

-¿Por qué la magia, si no la utilizaste?

-Independientemente de que la empleé o no, el aura mágica siempre me rodea. Anoche, obviamente, no me tomé la molestia de controlarla o esconderla. De hecho, ni siquiera me acordé que era mago. No me lo esperaba, pero aparentemente, tras haber hecho el amor contigo, mi energía se mezcló con la tuya. Yo no me había percatado de ello.

-Entonces todos lo sabrán.

-No, en todo caso sólo los seres poseedores de magia. Además, supongo que el efecto pasará, pero no sé en cuanto tiempo. ¿Te preocupa que los demás lo sepan?

-No necesariamente. Pero me tomó por sorpresa lo de Sakura. Por lo general ella nunca se entera de nada.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, ya veremos que pasa.

Entrelazó su mano con la de su novia y la besó, enseguida se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Por su parte, en la entrada, Sakura ya había revisado el equipaje y no veía por ningún lado el famoso teléfono de su novio.

-Shaoran, tu celular no está aquí. ¿Seguro que lo metiste? Quizá se quedó en la cabaña.

-No lo creo... -en ese momento fingió meter sus manos casualmente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y...- Mira Sakura, aquí estaba. ¡Que descuidado soy! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-¡Que bueno que lo encontraste! Oye Shaoran... ¿Notaste lo mismo que yo?

-¿Lo del aura de Eriol? -ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente y él siguió- No le des demasiada importancia, tal vez es por el tiempo que han pasado juntos en la cabaña.

-A ti y a mí no nos ha ocurrido eso.

-Porque ambos tenemos magia. Además, estando ellos dos aquí, era normal que Eriol quisiera proteger a Tomoyo, y por eso, quizá conjuró algún hechizo para hacerlo.

-Puede ser... Pero Eriol tenía prohibido hacer magia.

-Pero lo hizo para protegerla, ante eso no pongo objeciones, pues yo haría lo mismo.

-Sí, suena coherente. Aun así, pienso que será mejor preguntarle.

-¡No! Eh... mira, lo que quiero decir, es que yo no creo que sea recomendable. Recuerda que la idea de no hacer magia durante el tiempo que estuvimos aquí fue de Tomoyo, si se entera que Eriol rompió las reglas, aunque haya sido para protegerla, seguramente no le agradará.

-Mmm... Sí, supongo que tienes razón. ¡No cabe duda que piensas en todo, Shaoran! Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

-Tú me gustas toda, así que, qué puedo decir.

Shaoran rodeó con sus brazos a Sakura y la besó. Por una parte deseaba darle tiempo a Eriol y a Tomoyo para que aclararan la situación, pero en realidad, el besar a Sakura y sentir sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, era un motivo más que suficiente para quedarse con ella el tiempo que quisiera.

-¡Lee, aleja las manos de tu prometida o se lo diré a Kinomoto! -dijo Eriol bromeando, sabiendo que Shaoran de inmediato haría lo que le había pedido.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que en esta ocasión no era así. Su descendiente no tenía ni la más mínima intención de quitar sus manos de la cintura y nuca de su prometida.

Eriol, Tomoyo, y la misma Sakura, se asombraron al ver la actitud del "tímido" Lee. Y finalmente, un minuto después, Shaoran dejó en libertad a Sakura para que pudiera respirar.

-Si tú corres la voz, yo haré lo mismo. ¿Entendido Hiragizawa? -respondió desafiante.

Eriol dejó escapar una risa leve al comprender esas palabras. Sabía perfectamente bien que no encontraría en el mundo un amigo más fiel que Shaoran Lee.

-Como tú digas pequeño descendiente, esta vez haz ganado. Pero no te acostumbres ¿eh? Ya encontraré alguna otra manera de manipularte.

-Sueñas, Hiragizawa, sueñas.

-Bien, faltan 20 minutos para que el autobús salga, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Tienes razón Tomoyo, vámonos.

Los jóvenes salieron de la cabaña muy felices y se dirigieron de regreso a su querida Tomoeda, recordando de por vida su "especial" estancia en las montañas.

**FIN**

_(o quizá no)_

Y este fue el final de este fic. Espero que hayan quedado complacidos, yo si lo estoy, pues esta historia, a parte de que escribir lemon fue un reto, me gustó, pues hubo romance entre mi pareja preferida de anime.

Ahora si, me despido de ustedes por un corto tiempo, me parece que es necesario avanzar los fics que tengo pendientes para subirlos a la brevedad. Compartiré con ustedes una decisión (muy difícil, por cierto) que he tomado y la cual es dejar el trabajo. Desafortunadamente (o todo lo contrario) estoy en la recta final de terminar con mi carrera, y si no acredito las materias que adeudo, mis planes de titulación se verán retrasados. Lo positivo de dejar de trabajar es que no tendré que abandonar de nuevo mi pasión por la escritura, así que los veré más a menudo.

Aprovecho este momento para darles las gracias por los reviews recibidos a lo largo del fic, y además, AGRADEZCO A QUIENES SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEERLO. El hacerlo es un gran cumplido para mí, y más aun lo será si les causó lindos pensamientos durante los días difíciles. También les agradezco desde ahora si tienen a bien dejarme un review por este capítulo final. Si las cosas están a mi favor, los responderé vía correo electrónico, así que por favor, déjenme su mail para poder enviarles una respuesta.

Bien, iré con los reviews por el capitulo anterior.

LANONI: Veo que eres muy perceptiva. Sí, estabas en lo correcto, Eriol temía eso, pero ya vimos con cuales argumentos Tomoyo lo tranquilizó. Ay, no puedo ni decirte algo para agradecerte por tus amabilísimas palabras. De verdad, me hacen muy feliz todos tus comentarios, y hacen que me sienta como Sakura cada vez que Tomoyo la halagaba, jejeje... Espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado, porque a mi me encantó escribirlo. Lamento si hubo derrame de miel, pero es que yo soy romántica por naturaleza, en especial al imaginarme una pareja tan bella como la que ellos forman. Espero verte en los próximos fics, pues siempre será muy bien recibido un review tuyo.

LEBEL27: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado con todo y la miel. Lo único que me acongoja es pensar si este también te gustó, particularmente porque creo que en este songfic me pase de romanticismo. Bueno, pero como te darás cuenta, es amor bien intencionado, y lo que pensaba Eriol es el temor natural de cualquier pareja después de compartir su primera noche: las consecuencias. Además, tomando en cuenta que ellos no son ningún par de adolescentes en esta historia, pues me parece normal que Eriol sí tome conciencia de los riesgos que corrían. Y bien, mi queridísima amiga igual de pervertida que yo, te aviso que aunque no suba un fic pronto, voy a estar esperando impacientemente a que subas el siguiente capitulo del fic, porque te advierto que soy seguidora de él, de acuerdo? Bueno, sin mas, me despido por el momento, cuídate mucho y nos veremos dentro de poco tiempo. Sayonara!

LUNA 310: Ay, te tengo dos malas noticias... creo que ya te diste cuenta de una de ellas... NO HABRAN consecuencias. Si leíste LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE TOMOYO, te darás cuenta que en la boda, ella no tenia hijos, así que en mi fic ellos ejercerán su derecho a la sexualidad con responsabilidad de ahora en adelante. La otra mala noticia: Julian regresará, y muy probablemente el siguiente fic que haga será angst; lo siento, pero si quiero un regreso digno de un villanote, este debe cubrir características de crueldad excesiva, como todos los malvados dignos de ser recordados. Y yo también lamento mucho la carencia de catálogos... TT Pero me alegran mucho saber que tendrías intenciones de darme un Eriol en caso de que lo hubiera. Te doy de todo corazón las gracias por el apoyo que me diste a lo largo de este corto, pero muy bien recibido fic, y me gustaría mucho seguir contando con tu apoyo. Cuídate mucho por favor, y por aquí nos veremos en poco tiempo. Hasta pronto!

BASILEIA DAUDOJIU: ¡Me quedé sorprendida cuando leí que estabas leyendo el fic en plena clase! Y bien, ya nos enteramos cual era la preocupación de este atractivo inglés y como siempre, es algo tan pero TAAN lindo que Eriol sólo consigue enamorarnos más, jejeje... Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, no se que decirte, me siento muy halagada. Solo se que si mi fic les da un poquito de alergia en su vida, entonces he cumplido con mi cometido, porque lo único que quiero es retribuir toda la felicidad que tu y las otras chicas me dan cuando leo sus reviews. Bueno, te aviso que adelantaré por lo menos a la mitad el fic del regreso de Julian, por ello me tomare un tiempo sin aparecerme por estos rumbos, pero quisiera poder contar contigo en las próximas ocasiones, porque tanto es para mi un placer leer tus comentarios como tus excelentes fics. De verdad, muchas muchas gracias por todo lo feliz que me hiciste. Cuídate mucho y sigue actualizando, please. ¡CHAO!

LMUNDINE: Una vez más te agradezco lo mucho que me animan tus palabras. Tienes toda la razón y es eso lo que pondré en práctica. Lo único que espero es que no me odien por a veces tardarme demasiado en actualizar. Y ahora que lo pienso, es verdad lo que dices, yo esperé casi año y medio en leer un fic que me encantó y la verdad, valió mucho la pena esa larga espera. Bueno, debo despedirme temporalmente, pues como lo dije antes, me ausentaré por una temporada que espero no sea demasiado larga. Por favor, cuídate mientras tanto y nos veremos aquí en un tiempo. BAYI!

ZAPHI MOON: Oh, mi queridísima Martika, que puedo decirte? Eres el soporte principal que me ha mantenido en pie durante este tiempo para poder continuar con el fic, pues siempre me haz dado mucho animo y eso, en verdad, es invaluable. Jejeje... sip, creo que necesito agarrar un diccionario más a menudo para encontrar el correcto significado de las palabras que me dijiste, o quizá debo empezar a contar borreguitos, dicen que funciona, pero a decir verdad, no podía evitarlo, era necesario subir a la voz de ya el capitulo. Además del review que me dejaste, también te doy las gracias por el correo que me dejaste, me alzo muchos los ánimos, pues había recibido una triste noticia de parte de un amigo muy querido y muy importante para mí. Por cierto, JULIAN REGRESARA, ya esta decidido y he estado avanzando en ese fic. Quizá no sea tan color rosa como el primer fic, pero si quiero que mi villano más atractivo regrese, pues necesito que lo haga con villanía recargada, no lo crees? Bueno, creo que eso es todo por el momento, así que sólo me resta despedirme por una temporada que espero no sea muy larga, y de hecho, aquí entre nos, amando como amo escribir, no creo que pueda estar mucho tiempo alejada de esto que es mi pasión, mi vida y mi más grande motivación. Mientras tanto, por fa, cuídate y nos mantendremos en contacto mediante msn. Muchos besos y hasta dentro de muy poco tiempo. ADIOSIN!


End file.
